Long Strange Trip
by KidKneeGirl
Summary: The members of SGA1 get sent to an alternate reality and their doubles are sent to Atlantis! COMPLETE Please R&R Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 1

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard raced to the stargate control room, warning sirens ringing in his ears. On his heels were Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex. He nearly lost his footing as the city trembled and shifted, the structure groaning in protest at the motion.

As they entered the room, they came to a stumbling halt, slowed by the chaos around them. John hurried to Dr. Weir's side, his stomach clenching at the worried frown on her face. She acknowledged their presence with a quick nod, but her attention was immediately returned to Dr. Rodney McKay. The physicist and his second in command, Dr. Radek Zelenka, were furiously entering commands into the Atlantis computer, their fingers a blur. Rodney's face was pale and drawn, sweat beading on his brow. Around them, the lights and control systems dimmed and flickered, then momentarily brightened.

"What's going on, Elizabeth?" John asked quietly. The expedition leader turned to the Colonel, and he was shaken by the fear in her eyes.

"We were running a routine scan of the systems when we came across an unusual energy spike. Rodney started to investigate, then everything began shutting down. We only have auxiliary power right now," she replied, running a shaky hand through her hair.

John returned his attention to the scientist. Rodney was completely focused on his task, his hands flying across the controls. Radek leaned in closer to McKay, muttering something incomprehensible in the din, and Rodney gave a short nod. John could feel the tension in the room mount as the moments ticked by, the sirens blaring incessantly. Then, suddenly, silence. Above them, the lights stopped flickering, and shone steadily, while the computers hummed back to life.

McKay leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes in relief. He flexed his hands, then clenched them into fists. That had been close – too close.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth's worried voice broke his reverie and he opened his blue eyes. Tension drew his mouth into a frown.

"We're okay – for now." He stood, his eyes glued to his computer screen. He watched as Radek Zelenka typed in a few more commands, then wiped a hand across his face.

John reached over and clapped a hand on Rodney's back. "You want to tell us what happened?" he asked. Rodney nodded.

"Not here," he replied. The scientist led them to Elizabeth's office, and waited until Ronon had shut the door before explaining. Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard leaned against her desk, while Ronon and Teyla remained standing, Ronon's hands unconsciously hovering next to his weapons.

Rodney began pacing within the small confines of the room. "We were running a routine scan of the power draws on Atlantis. You know – life support, systems functions, all that. Anyway, we detected some kind of energy spike in a remote part of the city. When I started running a diagnostics, everything started shutting down. We nearly lost the city."

"What do you mean, Dr. McKay?" Teyla asked softly. Rodney paused in his pacing, and as he explained, he punctuated his words with sharp movements of his hands.

"The city essentially floats on the surface of the ocean; there is no real support from below. It requires an enormous amount of fine adjustment to prevent Atlantis from just drifting away on the currents, let alone accounting for the variables in wave motion…" Rodney was interrupted by John.

"Did you fix it, Rodney?" the Colonel asked, cutting to the heart of the matter.

McKay paused as Radek entered the room. The small Czech scientist had a grim look on his face, and he shook his head at Rodney.

"Apparently…no, we didn't," Rodney snapped. "I just re-routed all of our power so that it temporarily bypasses whatever is causing the power spike. But if it continues to interfere with our systems, then we will have a bigger problem."

Elizabeth stepped forward, folding her arms across her chest. "A bigger problem?"

"Before we received the new ZPM, we ran Atlantis on a shoe-string. Literally – we only had enough power for life-support, rudimentary computer systems and the stargate. With the new power supply, all kinds of systems have been coming to life. Many that we don't have a clue as to what their true function may be. With one burst, this power spike managed to take all the power from all our systems and focus it into one area."

Radek was nodding his head in agreement at Rodney's explanation. "For a moment, we had absolutely no control over Atlantis. No life support, no stargate, no shield – nothing." The scientist squirmed uncomfortably as he became the focus of everyone's gaze.

"Do you know what caused this power surge?" John asked, dismayed to see both scientists shake their heads.

"We need to investigate the area," Rodney said. He paused a long moment, then added quietly, "There is a chance that this may be an act of sabotage."

"Not one of our people?" Elizabeth asked, horrified. She had personally approved every soul on this mission, and the thought of someone intentionally destroying the city, and its current residents, was appalling.

Ronon interrupted, shaking his head. "No, the Wraith," he said. Teyla was nodding her head in agreement.

"It is possible," she said. "Perhaps they left some sort of device when they last attacked the city. I suggest we search the area where the power spike occurred."

John was already shouldering his weapon. "Agreed. Rodney?" He watched as the scientist gave a quick nod of his head, then turned to Radek and spoke quietly to the scientist. Zelenka's eyes widened, then he left the room.

"John?" The Colonel switched his gaze to Elizabeth, noting the concerned look on her face. "Keep me updated. If the city becomes unstable again, and I have to evacuate…" she trailed off.

He paused, then gave her a nod. "Let Colonel Caldwell know what's going on. We may need the _Daedelus_." His face grim, he turned and followed the others out of the room.

oOo

After McKay grabbed his scanning device, they set off, first taking a transporter to a remote part of the city, then walking about a kilometer through dark corridors. Their flashlights created surreal images on the metal walls, and Rodney felt a shiver run down his spine. He disliked the dark, and only the presence of his teammates kept him walking forward, into the black.

His thoughts were interrupted by Colonel Sheppard's voice. "Rodney, I thought we looked for Wraith booby-traps a while ago."

Rodney paused, his eyes on the device he held in his hands. A small blip had briefly crossed the screen. "We did. I mean, we do. I order a routine scan done once a week. Still, we need to physically search the entire city. We just don't have the time or personnel." He felt rather than saw John shake his head in agreement, then the blip reappeared on his scanner.

"Stop!" He peered at the screen, turning his body in circles to locate the energy source. He waved a hand toward the east corridor. "That way."

Teyla led the team, followed by John, positioned next to Rodney, then Ronon brought up the rear. Rodney realized that the corridor was brightening, and there was a light coming from the end of the hallway. He turned off his scanner, and unholstered his weapon. If there was a Wraith lurking about, he wanted to be ready.

They turned the corner, and were greeted by a bright glow of lights emitting from the open doors of a room.

"That's strange," Rodney said. "I told Radek to route just a small percentage of our power down here. The lights shouldn't even be on…." He trailed off as Teyla entered the room, followed closely by Sheppard. Rodney paused, peering at the strange metal that coated the inner walls of the room. He raised his scanner, playing it over the surface, then shook his head. He felt Ronon's presence behind him, and with a shrug, he entered the room, followed by the runner.

John quickly scanned the room, his green eyes sharp. It appeared to be empty. To the right was a long control panel, and Rodney headed straight for the device. Ronon and Teyla had spread out, searching the corners of the room.

"Anything?" John called softly, and scowled at Ronon's and Teyla's negative replies. "Rodney?" John crossed the room and stood next to the scientist.

McKay reached out and ran his hands across a few controls. The entry doors suddenly slid shut and John whirled, dismayed to see their only exit closing with an audible 'thunk.' The room hummed, and John heard Rodney give a satisfied grunt. The scientist dropped to his knees and pulled off a protective panel. Behind it, there was a myriad of crystals and glowing wires. Rodney leaned in and rummaged through the mess of cables.

"Well, that's weird, " John heard him mutter softly. The Colonel leaned down, nearly colliding with the emerging McKay. The scientist stood, glaring at John, then reached down to the control board.

"Okay, since we have some power, let's see what this does," Rodney said, almost to himself. He pressed two of the buttons, then looked up eagerly.

"Wait a minute, Rodney. Are you sure that it's safe to….." John's words were cut off as a glowing green light formed within the center of the room. As it began to expand, spreading out to the farthest corners of the room, the walls and ceiling seem to bow inward, then wobble. A large whining noise began to sound, increasing in intensity, and John threw his hands to his ears. Behind him, Teyla and Ronon had dropped to the floor, their faces revealing their agony as the noise grew louder. Rodney had slumped against the control board, trying frantically to shut the device down.

The four teammates were frozen in position, the room buckling around them. Through half-shut eyes, John vaguely saw another room, more like a cell. There was someone in the cell…someone familiar. The walls rippled and flexed, the screeching noise increased, and John could feel his consciousness slipping away. Pain shot through his head, and he couldn't breath. Gasping for air, wondering if he was dying, John Sheppard sagged into blackness.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 2

Radek Zelenka blinked his eyes. He leaned in closer to the computer screen, adjusting his glasses. For a moment, it seemed as though the four members of SGA-1 had….disappeared. But, no, there they were, little glowing blips on the monitor. Still, they didn't seem to be moving – at all.

As per Dr. McKay's request, Radek was keeping a close eye on the Atlantis power systems. After the scare of this morning, Rodney wanted to have someone respond immediately should the computers again go a little wonky. Radek had complied, and, so far, everything seemed to be fine. Except – no, the team still hadn't moved, and, there – a power drop - suddenly, the alarms started screeching, and Dr. Weir shot out of her office.

"Dr. Zelenka?" Her voice was sharp, her eyes bright and worried. Once more, the Czech scientist found himself pounding on the keyboard, frantically trying to regain control of the city. Only this time, he was alone, and didn't have the guidance of McKay. Sweat streaming down his face, he ignored Elizabeth's question, trying to reroute the systems, and prevent a complete shutdown.

Elizabeth resisted peering over Zelenka's shoulder, and instead keyed her headset. She grabbed at the railing as the city shivered and twisted.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Dr. Weir. Please report." Nothing but static answered her plea. From the corner of her eye she could see Colonel Caldwell, the commander of the _Daedelus_, rush across the floor, his face concerned. Once more, she tried to raise SGA-1 on the radio, but only received the hiss and whine of static.

"Dr. Weir, what's going on?" Caldwell barked, and she shot him a desperate look. Rather than answer, she grabbed the back of Zelenka's chair, waiting for the scientist to reassure her that they still maintained control of Atlantis. The floors shifted and buckled as the city started succumbing to the ocean's currents and Dr. Weir was knocked off her feet, slamming her head on the railing. She gasped for breath, vaguely hearing Caldwell call for medical assistance. As darkness closed in, she could hear the sirens wail.

oOo

John groaned. Man, his head ached. He lay still, aware that he was draped on a bed or something, and that it was quiet. Too quiet. 'Must be in the infirmary,' he thought to himself, and suppressed a grimace. Dr. Beckett was sure to give him yet another lecture on leaping into dangerous situations.

He opened his eyes. "McKay?" he croaked, then, using his elbows as leverage, raised himself up off of the bed. And his eyes widened.

Bars. A small metal cot. A wash basin and a toilet stationed in the corner. He was in a cell. Specifically, the cells found on Atlantis, used to house Steve the Wraith so many months ago. John sat up hurriedly, swinging his legs to the floor. As nausea and dizziness threatened, he grabbed the sides of the cot, closing his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" he rasped. He raised his hands to his head, trying to keep the pounding down to a low rumble.

"Well, it's about time that you rejoined the living." A familiar teasing voice flowed across the room, and John froze. Immediately, his hands went for his weapon, and found nothing. Of course not, he was in a jail cell; they wouldn't leave him access to his weapons.

John looked up, disbelief in his eyes. Standing next to the bars of the cell, a smile on his face, was Lieutenant Aidan Ford. He looked whole and healthy, without any sign of infection from the Wraith.

"Ford?" he asked incredulously. Aidan nodded, then gave John a serious look.

"Boy, are you ever in deep trouble, Major," the Lieutenant advised.

John merely shook his head, stifling a groan as the motion caused another surge of nausea. "You don't know the half of it," he muttered.

oOo

Specialist Ronon Dex was confused, but apparently, he didn't have time for that at the moment. He spun quickly, avoiding the female Wraith that snarled and lunged at him, her face promising death. He ducked, backpedaled and nearly tripped over a root. He grabbed at his side for his P-90, only to find that somehow, he had misplaced his weapon.

'Great,' he thought, running quickly towards a half-dead tree. With a quick snap, he broke a branch, and turned, holding it up as he watched the female circle him. A small sound caused Ronon to whirl to his right, only to see another Wraith, this one a male and absolutely huge, raising his weapon.

Ronon, gunless and bewildered, barely moved out of the way as the Wraith took aim and fired his weapon. He rolled to the ground as the shot zinged above his head, losing his makeshift weapon in the process. Almost immediately, the female Wraith was attacking him, her fists and feet pounding on his body. Ronon fought back, managing to hurl the female from him, but another shot from the male Wraith's gun nearly hit it's mark. Ronon looked about him wildly, seeking escape, but the Wraiths had him backed into a corner.

Suddenly, another human entered the fray, yanking the female Wraith backwards, and with a quick motion, cut her throat. As the male Wraith yelled his outrage, distracted by actions of this other human, Ronon launched himself forward, tackling him and bringing him to the ground.

They tumbled and rolled against the hard rocks, each struggling to grab at the Wraith's weapon. Finally, Ronon threw the Wraith off, and scrambled backwards, his hands searching for the discarded weapon. The Wraith, unbelievably fast, leapt to his feet, and ran straight at Ronon, murder in his eyes.

There was a small 'whoosh' as a knife buried itself into the Wraith's back, and it dropped, dead at Ronon's feet.

Ronon looked up into the grinning face of the human. He was young, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was garbed in little more than rags, but an assortment of weapons hung on his person. He reached down, and offered Ronon a hand up. Hesitantly, the runner grabbed the man's hand, coming lightly to his feet.

"See, I told you. Next time, you should keep the knife." The man reached down, and handed Ronon a remarkably large hunting knife, its blade gleaming in the sun. Still out of breath, Ronon wordlessly accepted the weapon, then, as the absurdity of the situation finally registered, he sat down with a grunt. His human helper merely gave a wry grin, and sat down next to Ronon.

"It's been a hell of a day, hasn't it, Dex?" he asked, then lightly punched the runner in the arm. Ronon merely stared at the man, then his gaze perused the grass and trees surrounding them. Where the hell was he? And who was this guy? And where was the team? Ronon closed his eyes. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answers to his questions.

oOo

Teyla Emmagen settled into a crouch, leaning against a tree. She was more than a little disturbed. On her right was Halling, her friend and the man she had left in charge of her people. He was supposed to be on the mainland on Atlantis, coordinating the upcoming harvest. And she – she was supposed to be in the city, with her team, investigating a power problem. Instead, she was here, on Athos. And, apparently, in the middle of a hunt.

"Teyla, take the right. I'll circle around and head off the stag." Halling made a short gesture with his hand, and Teyla was yanked out of her reverie. She opened her mouth, needing to know what was happening, but he sent her a glare, effectively silencing the woman. Apparently, now was not the time for questions.

He glanced at her, and she nodded that she understood his instructions. A moment later, he had disappeared soundlessly into the thick brush, his spear at the ready. Teyla looked down, surprised to see that she had lost her automatic weapon. Instead, a similar spear lay at her feet. She hefted it up, checking its balance, then headed to the right.

Within a moment, she had spied their prey; a huge stag, with enormous horns, stood grazing in the slight clearing. Teyla peered passed the deer, but she saw no sign of Halling. She wasn't surprised; she and her people were experts at stealth. Then, a small movement in a thicket, and she could see the tall man, crouched, his spear poised. She crept closer, her own spear ready. With a small twist, Halling launched the wooden shaft, the sharp point entering the animal just above the right rear leg.

The stag let out a large snort, then clumsily started running away from Halling's position, heading right towards Teyla. She waited, letting the animal bound towards her for a few more moments, then stood suddenly, causing the stag to abruptly change direction. Teyla tossed her spear, watching as the panicked deer was hit again, this time fatally. It crashed to the floor, kicking its legs for a moment more, then died.

Halling came rushing over, a huge smile on his face. "Excellent throw, Teyla. We will celebrate tonight!" He reached over, and grasped her shoulder with a large hand, giving her a friendly squeeze. Teyla merely nodded, her adrenaline flowing from both the hunt and the strange situation. What was she doing on Athos? Wasn't she just with Colonel Sheppard and the others on Atlantis? Teyla felt a shiver run up her spine; something had happened to them while they were in that room. And, she thought, that something was bound to be trouble.

oOo

Rodney McKay snuggled deeper into his covers, unwilling to wake up just yet. His bed was soft and comfortable, and the quiet of the room soothed him. He was just falling back asleep, when an unfamiliar hand gently caressed his arm. Then a body – a decidedly feminine body – scooted closer, pressing her warmth against his back, and wrapping her arm across his belly.

Rodney froze, his blue eyes flying open, as she nuzzled his neck, spreading little kisses along his exposed shoulder. He lurched up, wriggling around in the bed, coming face to face with…..someone. She smiled sleepily up at him, her brown eyes warm and welcoming.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She settled back into the bed, pulling the sheets up to her neck. Rodney stared wordlessly at the woman, his voice lost in his shock. She returned his gaze, her face changing from relaxed to concerned.

"Rodney? Are you okay?" She sat up, allowing the sheet to drop, exposing her near-nakedness to the scientist. He gaped, unable to speak, and she leaned forward, rubbing a hand across his brow.

"You don't feel warm," she advised, then swung from the bed as the communicator beeped. She rose, shrugged into a loose robe, and then picked up a headset.

"McKay," she said, and Rodney lurched. Her voice was soft, deep and slightly hoarse. He watched as she paced the floor, then she clicked off the radio.

"Honey, I have to go to the infirmary. Carson needs a hand. Can you get Lizzie ready?" The woman paused, staring at Rodney as he remained speechless, then shrugged her shoulders. She disappeared into the bathroom, and Rodney sagged back into the bed. He ran a shaky hand across his face.

"This isn't real. This isn't real," he muttered softly to himself, then tightly shut his eyes. He counted to ten, then cautiously pried open one eye. Yup – he was still here, apparently in a room on Atlantis. But….shouldn't he be with Sheppard and the others, investigating an energy surge? As he looked closer, he realized that there were strange photographs surrounding the bed. A white lab coat was draped across the back of a chair – not his. And, strewn across the floor, were some woman's clothing. He nearly jumped sky high as the pretty brunette exited the bathroom, fully clothed, her face freshly washed, her hair twisted into a knot. She reached out and grabbed the lab coat, and Rodney could see a name tag attached to one lapel: Jessica McKay, M.D.

She leaned in close, giving him a warm smile, then kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"Don't forget to drop Lizzie at day care," she said, then she vanished out the door.

_Lizzie? Day care? _ Rodney sat upright in the bed, his mind struggling to comprehend his situation. _What the hell was going on?_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – To try and keep things as clear as possible, at the beginning of each chapter I have put which reality we are in. I hope this helps. KKG

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 3

_Alternate SGA-1 team on Regular Atlantis_

Major John Sheppard blinked open his eyes, and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. The room was dim, and the floor cold and hard. He stifled a groan as he realized he was probably in the brig, having drunk himself into an angry stupor the night before. But, usually, they deposited him at home, not the brig. He must have really screwed up this time.

He struggled to a sitting position, his eyes adjusting to the gloom. Next to him was Rodney McKay sprawled in an unceremonious heap.

_McKay? What was he doing here?_

John leaned over and gently shook Rodney on the shoulder. He received a pained moan, and watched as the scientist's blue eyes fluttered open.

"John?" Sheppard nodded at Rodney's inquiry, then turned his attention to the other two forms in the room. He rose to his feet, surprised to find a P-90 lying a few feet away. Grabbing it, he slowly let his gaze travel around the room.

_Where the hell am I?_

"John, what's going on? Where's Jessie?" Rodney had also come to his feet, a look of extreme bewilderment on his face. John felt a shiver run up his spine; Rodney was a lot of things, but never bewildered. "Who are they?"

"I don't know."

At John's feet were two humans: a man and a woman. The man was huge, tall and strong, and wore unfamiliar clothing. Next to him was a beautiful woman, only she was garbed in a SGA uniform. Odd. Two P-90's lay close by, and John made the assumption that they weapons belonged to these two…strangers. Although the woman did look vaguely familiar…..

John stepped back as the man suddenly sat up, shaking his head. He stared for a moment at the woman lying next to him, then his eyes flew around the room, falling on Sheppard and McKay. With unbelievable speed, he launched himself to his feet, crouching into a fighting position.

"Whoa…whoa…we're not going to hurt you," John said, holding out one hand. He paused, unsure of his next move. He looked to McKay, who was peering intensely at the woman. "Any suggestions would be good, Rodney."

The scientist stared blankly at the Major for a long moment, then slowly turned to the warrior.

"Ummm… my name is Dr. Rodney McKay. And you are….?" McKay paused, waiting for the man to respond.

Ronon Dex stared at the strange man, taking in his soft hands and stocky build, and immediately dismissed him as a threat. He eyed the other man, a warrior like himself. They both seemed as confused by their circumstances as he was, and Ronon wondered briefly if this was some sort of Wraith trick. He didn't know where he was or what was happening, but he knew he didn't like it. Where was Owen…..and who was this woman at his feet?

Ronon didn't answer Rodney, but slowly reached for the weapon lying a foot from his hand. He paused as the warrior brought up his gun, aiming it loosely at the runner.

"I don't think he understood you, Rodney," John said. Holding his aim on the man, he motioned for the scientist to check out the woman. Rodney nodded, his brow furrowed in thought. He leaned close to the woman, brushing some hair off her face.

A moment later, a large knife was against his throat. Teyla eyed the man angrily, ignoring the surprise and fear in his blue eyes. Instead, she climbed to her feet, the knife digging into the skin and drawing a line of blood.

John swung his weapon around, aiming it at the woman, taking his eyes off the huge warrior. The man quickly swept up the P-90. Although he was unfamiliar with the weapon, Ronon managed to spray a burst of fire around the room, sending the other three diving for cover. The tall runner paused only for a moment, then, spying the exit, ran and slammed a hand against the controls, disappearing in an instant.

Rodney fell backwards with a large "Ooof!" He lay on the floor, dazed, as his breath left his body. Around him he could hear John returning the fire, and, summoning all his strength, he rolled over.

"John! Stop! Don't hurt them!" Rodney gasped, but the Major barely acknowledged him. He was grimly searching the room, looking for the man. The woman crouched next to the control panel, her gaze alternating between rage and fear.

"You!" She spat, her face contorting. Her words were directed at Sheppard, and he stared back, recognition flowing across his face.

"You're….Teyla. Right? From Athos?" John asked, and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rodney nod. The woman froze, loathing in her eyes. By awakening the Wraith early, this man and his people had caused the death of her father, the destruction of her village. She had trusted him, and, as a consequence, she had been shunned, reduced to living as a pariah among her people, with only Halling offering any measure of friendship and support. This man – this Major John Sheppard – had ruined her life.

Teyla stared a long moment at the Major, then in a controlled voice, whispered, "I will kill you. That is a promise." Then, as John lowered his weapon in shock, she raced from the room, leaving the two humans alone.

John leaned back against the wall, suddenly exhausted. Rodney slowly climbed to his feet, and reached out to the control panel curiously.

"Rodney, do you have any idea of what is going on?" John asked, and was immediately reassured when the scientist gave a short nod. The physicist turned his blue gaze to the soldier, worry in his eyes.

"I'm just guessing here, but I think we're in an alternate universe," Rodney said. He ran a shaky hand across his face.

"Alternate universe? You mean _Twilight Zone, Quantum Leap_ – that kind of thing?" John asked, and Rodney suppressed a grin. Leave it to Sheppard to use TV shows as analogies.

"Yes. I am assuming that our 'other selves', including those of our two associates" – Rodney waved a hand in the direction Ronon and Teyla had taken – "have been sent to our reality. In return, we were sent here. And I am also assuming that this" – he pointed to the control panel – "is the technology responsible for this mix-up." He leaned in closer, peering intently at the various lights and switches.

"Well, what do we do?" John asked, then paused as a voice echoed through his headset.

"Dr. McKay? This is Radek – please respond." Rodney started at Zelenka's voice, then, exchanging a shrug with Sheppard, cautiously keyed his radio.

"Ummm….this is McKay. Go ahead Radek." The excited voice of the Czech scientist came bubbling through the headset.

"Are you alright? We monitored some extremely large energy fluctuations in your area, not to mention some gun fire. Did you find the power surge?" Radek paused, and, thinking rapidly, Rodney spoke into his mike.

"Yes, ahhhh, I believe we found the problem, Doctor. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to study the situation a bit more. I'm going to need some equipment, along with some technicians…." Rodney was cut off by another voice.

"Dr. McKay, this is Colonel Caldwell. Before you get started, you and the rest of SGA-1 should return to the infirmary. Dr. Beckett wants to check you all out, seeing as you were exposed to a large amount of an unknown energy. And I want to see Sheppard ASAP. Caldwell out."

John cringed as he heard Caldwell's voice. "Damn. I hope that we have a better relationship here than we do…..back home. Man, this is weird." He shouldered his P-90, then reached over and grabbed Rodney by the arm. The scientist had sagged against the panel, his eyes distant and bleak.

"I'm sure Jessie and Lizzie are okay, Rodney." He waited for the physicist to nod, then clapped him on the back.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney stared at the soldier for a moment, then gave a shrug.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well check the place out. Besides, we have to find Teyla and that other guy." John nodded at McKay's words, then gestured for Rodney to lead the way. As they exited the room, McKay slightly ahead of the Major, John briefly gave thanks that he wasn't in this alone, and wondered what else was different on this alternate Atlantis.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 4

_Regular SGA-1 team on Alternate Atlantis_

The wail of a baby startled Rodney from his thoughts. He yelped, then shot from the bed, ignoring the fact that he was only clothed in a pair of striped boxer shorts and a T-shirt. He entered another bedroom, decorated with fuzzy animals and toys, and stared at the little girl bawling in the crib. _This must be Lizzie._

He leaned closer, peering over the edge of the railing at the baby. About nine months old, she was crying fitfully, her little hands clenched into fists, her face red and tear-soaked. Rodney, shaking his head, stepped away from the crib, then exited the room. He nervously circled the larger bedroom, his eyes falling on the strange photographs and diplomas that covered the walls and surrounded the bed. _Jessica Hardy, Doctorate, Thoracic Surgery. A picture of Rodney with this Jessica person, laughing, apparently at a seashore. A photo of Rodney, Radek and Carson, standing in front of some Ancient relic. Another of John and Rodney, with John holding a newborn baby_. _A portrait of the three of them – Rodney, Jessica and Lizzie – that was obviously taken recently. _

Rodney's perusal was interrupted by the increased wailing coming from the baby. He closed his eyes, then, taking a deep breath, re-entered her room, and peered down at the unhappy child.

"Umm….hello. I know you think I'm your daddy, but I'm not." She slowed her crying to hiccupping sobs, staring up at the scientist with a steady blue gaze. _My God, she's got my eyes_. Rodney hesitantly reached down, and carefully picked up the girl, holding her away from his body at arms length. She immediately quieted, and began kicking her legs, her arms reaching towards his chest. Nervously, Rodney cradled her close, tucking one arm under her bottom. He hefted her up, then stared into her face.

"I think I'm in trouble, Lizzie." She stared back at him, gurgled, and then gave a familiar crooked grin.

"Really big trouble."

oOo

John walked next to Lt. Ford, trying to ignore the pounding in his brain. Next to him, the ebullient soldier was chattering on about John's antics the previous evening, actions that apparently culminated with Sheppard throwing a punch at Dr. Kavanaugh.

"You caught Kavanaugh holding an king – of clubs, I think – but, anyway, you went berserk, shouting that you hated nothing more than a lying, cheating son-of-a……."

"Ford. Where are we going?" John interrupted the lieutenant, needing to get some useful information. The last thing he remembered was being in a strange room on Atlantis, collapsing in pain. Waking up in jail, escorted by a completely normal Lt. Ford…apparently, there were some pieces missing to this puzzle. Uneasy and concerned for his team, John had decided to follow Ford, and, hopefully, he could figure out exactly what was going on.

"Umm, well, Colonel Caldwell wanted to see you ASAP. I was told to make sure that you make it to his office," Ford replied, neglecting to remind Sheppard that the Major had failed to report for duty for the last three days.

They rounded the corner, and Ford halted next to Elizabeth's office. "Okay, Major, you're on your own. And, good luck," he whispered, then spun around and trotted off towards the mess hall.

_Major?_ _What's up with that? _ John knocked on the door, then stepped into the office. And nearly toppled over in shock.

Elizabeth's office had always been a warm and welcoming place, with art from various off-world expeditions decorating the room. Soft chairs and subtle lighting, as well as access to a balcony that overlooked the sea, added to the charm. When troubled, John had often retreated to Elizabeth's office, to share a quiet moment with his boss, and regain his equilibrium.

Now, though, the office exuded a chilliness that immediately put John on guard. Not a shred of Elizabeth remained in the room. Everything was grey and metallic, barren and stark. Behind her desk sat Colonel Caldwell, who was staring at his laptop screen, his face furrowed in a scowl. He barely glanced up at Sheppard, who remained standing awkwardly next to a chair.

"Major," Caldwell's voice was sharp, even more so than usual, John thought. The Colonel paused, an eyebrow arching, and John glared back. He had never cared for the commander of the _Daedelus_.

"I'll ignore the fact that you seem to have forgotten how to salute your superior officer, and get right down to it." Caldwell sagged back into the chair, steepling his fingers together. John merely waited, his uneasiness growing. Where was Dr. Weir?

"I have repeatedly warned you that your insubordination and lack of respect for the other personnel on Atlantis was going to land you on the first ship home, and after last night, I'm afraid that time has come."

John felt his body grow numb. Caldwell was actually threatening him with dismissal! He clenched his hands into fists, taking a step forward. Caldwell held up one hand in warning, and John paused.

"I realize that this is the anniversary of Dr. Weir's unfortunate death, but I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to use that as an excuse anymore. Nor will any plea by Dr. McKay on your behalf sway me." Caldwell shook his head, then slowly continued, unaware of the shocked look on John's face.

"Major, you have to stop blaming yourself for Elizabeth's murder. There was no way you – or anyone – could have stopped Kolya from killing her. It's been more than a year now, and yet you still continue to beat yourself up over it. I managed to overlook your actions, especially since Dr. McKay insists that he needs you for his Ancient experiments, but you seem to be out of control. Therefore…" Colonel Caldwell paused, finally looking up and noticing John's pale face.

"Major, you are hereby ordered to return to Earth on the _Daedelus_. She should be departing within the next two days. You will receive your new orders from General Landry when you arrive on Earth. Dismissed." Caldwell stared hard at John, sympathy and regret radiating from his eyes. John numbly managed to raise a shaky hand in salute, then turned and walked out of the office.

He got about twenty feet, carefully hiding himself in a small alcove, before he sagged against the wall.

_Elizabeth was dead? Killed by Kolya? And Caldwell was in charge?_ John shook his head, unable to comprehend what was happening. He stood as a technician strolled by, trying to look casual as he dealt with his shock.

McKay. He needed to find Rodney. John was certain the scientist would know what was going on. It was either that, or John was finally going crazy. Worried, and more than a little scared, John set off down the hallway, looking for the physicist.

oOo

Teyla eyes widened in shock. What had happened to her village? Homes that were once neat and tidy were now little more than ragged shacks, filthy and rank. A handful of dirty children sat sullenly on the stoops, their eyes vacant and dead. The marketplace was quiet, with hardly more than thirty people within view. All were garbed in rags, with pathetic knives strapped to their belts.

"Halling, what has happened here?" Teyla asked, and the tall man flashed her a startled look. They had secured the stag to a travois, and were now dragging it back to the village, where it would be butchered.

He didn't answer her, instead dropping the carcass in front of the cooking hearth. Teyla nodded in greeting to the women, offering a small grin. She jumped back in shock as one of the women spat at her, muttering foul names under her breath.

"Teyla! Come quickly!" Halling ordered, and the Athosian leader spun around, trying to quell her trembling. Never had she been so insulted…and by her own people! She numbly followed Halling into a wretched hut, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the stench.

"Teyla, you know you must not address any of our people. You are shunned, and only allowed to remain if you follow our rules." Halling paused as he tossed a few branches on a small fire. "I can only protect you so much. If you continue to incite the wrath of the remaining Elders, you will be expelled. Or worse."

Teyla sagged to the ground as Halling stomped out of the hut. Shunned! She slowly closed her eyes. It would be better to kill her rather than submit to a shunning. To be shunned was to be guilty of a horrendous crime, according to Athosian law. Treason, murder, rape…..any of these qualified. The condemned had a choice – submit to execution, or shunning. Most chose death.

To be shunned was to be ignored, attacked, beaten, disregarded, starved – depending upon the mood of the villagers. If you were lucky, the Athosians would simply pretend you weren't there, and you would starve to death, unless you were able to fend for yourself. The unlucky ones were targets of cruelty, often used as slaves, given the most distasteful jobs. If you chose shunning at your sentencing, rather than a quick execution, you were choosing hell.

Teyla shuddered. Never had she imagined that one day she would be regarded as a pariah in her village, among her own people. As leader, the welfare and prosperity of her people was her primary focus, her responsibility. How had she fallen so far?

She stared unseeing into the flames of the fire, waiting for Halling to return. Teyla had decided that whatever had happened in that room in Atlantis, this was the result. Somehow, she was back on Athos – only not the home she once knew. Somehow, she was no longer leader of her people, but a criminal, a beggar, little more than a slave. And somehow, she needed to figure out how to get back.

oOo

After disposing of the Wraith's bodies, Ronon Dex followed the smaller man to a cluster of caves, not far from the metallic gleam of the stargate. They climbed to the hollowed out formations, careful to disguise any trace of their passing.

Owen chattered non-stop the entire way, and Ronon marveled that the other runner had remained alive this long. He didn't seem to pay any attention to his surroundings, merely scanning the immediate area to gain his bearings. Still, with his continuous talking, Ronon managed to gain some insight as to the current situation.

Apparently, he and Owen had arrived on this back-water planet about two weeks ago. They had met six months prior, both on the run from the Wraith. They had decided that teaming up would increase their chances of survival, not to mention offer more opportunities to kill any Wraith that were on their trail. According to Owen, their partnership was a complete success.

"Tomorrow we should be moving on," Owen stated as they entered the cave, Ronon having to duck to prevent bashing his skull on the low ceiling. Inside, there was a small cooking fire, with embers still glowing a warm orange. Two sets of gear lay neatly piled along the cave walls, while sleeping pallets occupied opposite sides of the room. In addition, there was a small stockpile of weapons, cleaned and loaded, ready for action.

Ronon merely grunted. He sat next to the fire, adding a few hefty logs, and watched as Owen dug out some food rations. The big runner wasn't quite sure how it happened, but he was positive of two things. One – he wasn't anywhere near Atlantis, or his team. Two – he wasn't the Ronon Dex that this Owen had befriended. While that little factoid really made his head ache, he had decided on their little hike that he didn't have the time or the energy to ponder how and why he was here. He guessed that the other Ronon was somewhere else, probably Atlantis.

At this point in time, Ronon really didn't care where he was, or even who he was. All he wanted was to figure out how to get back. That solution, however, remained elusively out of his grasp. For the first time, he wished that Rodney McKay was here. The scientist could be the most annoying man, but Ronon had to admit, McKay would know how to fix the situation.

He glanced up, his look neutral as Owen plopped a dish of food in front of him. The smaller man sat down, and proceeded to inhale the meal. Ronon paused, wondering what dinner was, then shrugged his shoulders. At this point, who cared? His mind on Sheppard and the team, and where they might be at the moment, Ronon grabbed his fork and proceeded to eat.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 5

_Alternate SGA-1 team on Regular Atlantis_

Ronon Dex barreled through the darkened hallways of the strange city, confused and disoriented. He clutched the weapon he had stolen, his nerves heightened as he ran aimlessly. The corridors were dark, but Ronon had no problem seeing; he was accustomed to traveling quickly in unfamiliar, poorly lit places.

_Where was Owen? For that matter, where was he?_ One minute he was goading the two Wraith to attack him, setting them up for an ambush. The next, he's lying on a cold floor, listening as the two men spoke, eyeing the still form of the woman next to him. That the others were as rattled by their circumstances as Ronon did not offer him any comfort. Rather, it meant that he had yet to meet whoever was in charge of this little game. Ronon had dealt with a great number of people on the various planets he had visited, and some were downright nasty. He would not be surprised to learn that he and the others were being used in some kind of experiment or something.

He paused as he came to a dead end, then swung back around. Right now, his biggest problem was trying to determine exactly where he was, and then find a way off this world. Until then, anyone he met was his enemy. His face set and grim, he paused, then turned down another corridor.

oOo

Teyla crouched in the corner, trying to catch her breath. She was unnerved, by both the current situation and by the appearance of Major Sheppard. As she thought about the man, Teyla's grip on the gun increased. How she despised Sheppard. He and his people had arrived on Athos more than a year ago, offering friendship and peace. She had been hesitant at first, but was soon won over by the man's easy smile and sincere manner. She had trusted him, sharing her knowledge, offering to act as their guide and liaison and assuring her people that the humans were allies. How that had all disintegrated when Sheppard had awakened the Wraith!

And when the Athosians needed help, begging for assistance from their new, strong allies, Sheppard had only shaken his head; the humans had to protect Atlantis. The Athosians were on their own. Teyla had nearly killed the Major in that moment, but the Wraith had attacked, and he had escaped to the safety of his city. Teyla and her people were left behind, and devastation had soon followed.

Nearly half of her people had been killed or taken, including her father. When the dust had settled, and the remaining Athosians realized that Teyla's friendship with the humans had been the reason for their destruction, they had bellowed for Teyla's execution. Teyla had only bent her head, knowing that she deserved to die for her actions.

Instead, Halling had stepped forward, pleading on Teyla's behalf, reminding the Elders of her past deeds. He had insisted that it had been the humans, and not Teyla, who had failed the Athosians. The Elders had reluctantly agreed, and, in a moment of mercy, sentenced Teyla to shunning.

She had been horrified; the once proud leader was now a beggar, a community slave. The Elders had quickly reminded her that the other choice was death, and Teyla had stepped forward, willing to end her life. Only Halling's tortured face made her accept the Elders sentence, and submit to a shunning.

Tears pooled in Teyla's eyes as she thought of Halling. The truth was, in Teyla's mind, shunning was an appropriate punishment for her crimes. Only the tall, blonde man treated her with any kindness, offering her a safe place to stay, and decent food to eat. Other than that, she was spit on, kicked at, harassed and beaten. She wore little more than rags, and spoke with no one, other than Halling.

She could have left Athos, walked through the stargate to another world, a world where she was safe; instead, she woke up every day, accepting her fate grimly. Running was not her way. If shunning was the price she had to pay for her bad decisions, then she would do so, willingly.

Teyla froze as she heard the voices of the two humans approach. Her face settled into a mask as she made a decision. She would follow Sheppard and the other human – McKay. She would make them send her back to Athos. Before she left, she would kill Sheppard. And she would return to her people, bearing Sheppard's head as a token of her atonement.

oOo

Rodney gazed around the lab in consternation. Everywhere, technicians and engineers were scurrying about, their eyes focused on laptops or testing equipment or talking on headsets. Things were much busier here than they were on his Atlantis.

He shook his head. This was going to take some getting used to. After he and Sheppard had left the room, they had made their way back to the populated areas of Atlantis, discussing their options. They had separated, John heading to Caldwell's office, and Rodney hurrying to the lab. He had first stopped at the infirmary, sitting patiently while Dr. Beckett had poked and prodded. His very stillness had apparently caused some concern, because the doctor had started pestering him with questions. Rodney had answered as best he could, which really created problems.

Apparently, the McKay who ran this lab was an arrogant, impatient, demanding complainer who expected everyone to work every hour of every day. When he had calmly and completely answered Beckett's questions, submitted to blood being drawn (without protesting, then fainting – apparently a first) and then had jumped off the table, thanking everyone for their concern, Carson had gaped at him.

"Rodney, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

The answer to that question was somewhat muddled. Physically, the scientist felt fine. But, inside he was quaking with fear. There had been no sign of his wife or daughter. He had refrained from asking about his family, already aware that his actions were…unusual. As they had parted, Rodney had admonished Sheppard to try and play the part of the Colonel who was supposed to be here. Hopefully, that would allow Rodney some time to try and figure out how to restore everyone to normal. Still, the thought of not having Jessie and Lizzie – he tightened his hands into fists, trying to still his trembling. He paused as he spied a friendly face, and crossed the floor of the lab.

"Dr. Zelenka? What have you got there?" Rodney asked, then silently berated himself as Radek gave him a wary look. He would have to remember to be more demanding, and not as polite. Jeez – what a jerk this guy must be.

"Dr. McKay. I think I managed to completely bypass the device you and Colonel Sheppard located this morning. We shouldn't have any more power surges."

Rodney merely nodded, unsure of how to proceed. He was unaware of the circumstances that led the other Rodney to investigate the room, and needed some information. He snapped his fingers as an idea surfaced.

"Radek, have you written a report regarding this morning's incident?" The Czech slowly nodded his head.

"I was working on compiling the data now. Why?"

Rodney managed to school his face into a grimace. "I just want to check and make sure that you didn't leave anything out." His curt reply had the necessary effect; Radek blushed red, then angrily pulled the report up on the computer screen.

"See for yourself, Dr. McKay." With a final glare, Zelenka stomped from the room, muttering to himself under his breath.

Rodney stifled a sigh. It was not in his nature to berate others, and he had to refrain from calling to Radek and apologizing. Running a hand through his hair, he sat in Zelenka's vacated chair. The sooner he knew what was going on, the sooner he could get home.

oOo

Major John Sheppard paused outside of Caldwell's office, his gut tying into knots. He despised Caldwell. After the Colonel had been named commander of Atlantis, he had moved into Elizabeth's office, removing all her knick-knacks, sending them back to Earth, leaving nothing but memories for John. He still dreamed about Dr. Weir's last moments, the words she had whispered to him, the blood that had spilled on to the floor. Night after night, for over a year now, he had awakened, sweating and shaking, returning to the moment where he had failed Elizabeth.

John drew in a deep breath, then gave a quick knock.

"Enter." Caldwell's harsh voice sounded, and John grimaced. '_You're a different_ _John Sheppard. Remember that_,' he thought to himself. Then he swung the door open. And gaped in shock.

All of Elizabeth's things were intact, displayed on the walls and positioned on her cabinets. Comfortable chairs invited one to sit, while the soft light and warm tones suggested serenity. John's gaze circled the room, coming to rest on Colonel Caldwell, who was propped against the desk.

"Colonel Sheppard. Care to enlighten me on what happened this morning?" Caldwell folded his arms across his chest, patiently waiting for a reply. John was speechless.

_Colonel? He was a Colonel? When did that happen?_ John stepped into the room, trying to get his thoughts in order. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was nudged from behind.

"John. Everything okay?" He whirled around, his astonishment undisguisable. Elizabeth Weir gave him a small smile, her eyes holding a hint of worry. She crossed the room, pulling out the chair, and settled in behind her desk. John remained silent, his eyes following his dead leader around the room.

He couldn't breathe. Elizabeth was alive! Smiling and walking and healthy. For a moment, he thought he was going to pass out, the shock was so great.

"Colonel!" Caldwell's voice penetrated his fog, and John looked over at the Colonel, noting the concern on the man's face.

"You better get Beckett," Caldwell said to Elizabeth, and she nodded. She had just returned from the sick bay herself, assuring the doctor that the bump on her head was nothing. As she paged Carson on the headset, she came around the desk, guiding John to one of the chairs. He sagged into the cushion, his eyes never leaving Weir's concerned face as she crouched next to him.

"No, no. I'm good," John managed to spit out. He desperately longed to reach out and touch Elizabeth, but the look in her eyes stopped him. Apparently, the relationship between John and Elizabeth here was strictly professional, friendly but distant. He closed his eyes, inhaling her perfume and sighing. What that poor guy was missing…..

"John, Carson is on his way. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Numbly, he shook his head, then struggled to find his voice.

"Just….just a bit dizzy. Sorry," he offered as an explanation. Elizabeth stood up, moving out of the way as the Scottish physician came barreling in. He quickly checked over Sheppard, then ordered the Colonel to report to the infirmary. John merely nodded. He had recovered from his shock, but needed to think before he proceeded. A couple of hours in the care of Beckett might buy him the time he needed.

As John exited the room, with Carson following closely behind, he paused. He couldn't resist turning around and seeing the beautiful face of his expedition leader once more. Elizabeth was alive. One thing was certain – this Atlantis already appealed to John more than he believed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 6

_Regular SGA-1 team on Alternate Atlantis_

John Sheppard knocked briskly on Rodney's door, praying that the physicist had also been caught up in this switched-body nightmare. The Colonel (now only a Major, he reminded himself) was reluctant to admit to anyone here that he was not who he seemed to be; with the way things were now, that would guarantee him some time in the rubber room. His only hope was that McKay, Teyla and Ronon had also been switched, and, together, they could figure out a way to get things back to normal.

He was startled when instead of a surly scientist yanking open the door, he was greeted with the wide grin of Lieutenant Ford. The young soldier leaned against the door frame, his eyes puzzled.

"Major? Can I help you?" Ford asked. John noticed that the man had neglected to get dressed, and was only garbed in a silken robe. Then, from within the room he heard a soft giggle, and was rewarded with a light blush on Ford's cheeks.

"Umm..I was looking for Rodney, and he's not in the lab. I thought he was here," John replied, trailing off at Aidan's confused look. The Lieutenant stared hard at John for a moment, then shook his head.

"Man, Caldwell must have really rattled you. Today is Rodney's day off…he's probably at home." At John's vacant look, Ford sighed.

"Level twelve, third door on the left," he directed, then started closing the door.

"Ford." Aidan paused, his look both curious and impatient. John stood a moment, realizing that it had been more than a year since he had last seen the lieutenant whole and healthy, a man who was a valued member of his team, a man he had called friend.

"Thanks."

oOo

Rodney stared at the baby girl who lay half-naked on her changing table. His initial panic over his current situation had dissolved into resignation. He had screwed up – again – and now he and the rest of the team were wandering around in an alternate Atlantis. At least, he hoped the rest of the team was here.

Rodney had reluctantly rummaged through the house, uncovering more evidence that his alter-ego was both a husband and a father. He had carried Lizzie (_his_ _daughter_!) with him, muttering under his breath, unsure of his next step. One thing was for sure – he just couldn't leave the child alone while he went in search of Sheppard and the others. He had remembered Jessica (_his wife!)_ saying something about daycare. With a sigh, he had decided the best course of action was to try and act like this Rodney McKay, and the first step was getting his daughter clothed and fed.

He had managed to undress the child, remove her soiled diaper (_gross! – what did they_ _feed this kid?),_ clean her up and put on a new diaper. After rummaging through the drawers for a moment, he had located a pink T-shirt, tiny blue jean overalls and some socks. Now, his new challenge was re-dressing his wiggling daughter.

_A daughter. Who'd have thought_? Rodney smirked; his distaste for children was a well-known fact around Atlantis. Yet, the fact that this child was his – okay, not really his, but Rodney was certain he would pass any genetic test they tossed at him – well, that changed everything. She seemed cuter, smarter, more cuddly. She beamed a smile at him, and Rodney paused ramming her arm into the sleeve, his emotions churning.

Rodney had very little doubt that the machine on his Atlantis had somehow switched him into this Rodney McKay – in fact, it was pretty obvious. Unless he was insane, a thought which gave a moment of pause. Then, with a shrug, he tossed that idea aside. He was confident that he had retained his sanity. He was also pretty sure that with a little effort, he would find Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon somewhere close by, as confused and bewildered as he had been this morning. He was also fairly sure that with a little time, he would be able to get all four of them back to their reality.

What he wasn't sure of was his growing attachment to this little person. Granted, he had only just met Lizzie about an hour ago, but he could feel something developing between them. It didn't help that she seemed to like him, clutching at his shirt and grinning whenever he spoke aloud.

A knock at the door made Rodney groan. "What now?" He grabbed up Lizzie, one arm in a sleeve, and tromped to the door. He waved an impatient hand over the control panel, and the door opened to reveal the man who stood in the hall.

"Rodney?" The man stared in shock at the baby who bounced in McKay's arms.

"John." Rodney thought furiously, trying to figure out a way to determine if this was _his_ Colonel Sheppard. Finally, he stepped back, allowing John entry in the room. The Colonel gaped at the interior, homey and warm, with a multitude of pictures scattered about and a huge, fluffy couch. Rodney quickly closed the door behind them, and, switching Lizzie to his other arm, led the way back to her bedroom.

John followed silently. He wasn't sure if this McKay was, in fact, _his_ McKay. For one thing, he had a child in his arms, and was currently dressing the baby. Doubt filled John as he watched the man deftly slide her other arm into the sleeve, then tug on the overalls.

"Rodney, I know this is going to sound crazy, but…..are you the real Dr. McKay, or the other Dr. McKay?" The scientist froze, his blue eyes meeting John's, and something close to relief filled their depths.

"Oh, thank God," he replied. "I wasn't sure if you were….you." He finished dressing Lizzie, then picked her up, unconsciously holding her to his chest. She twisted around, then held her arms out to John. Captivated by her smile, he reached out and took the girl from Rodney.

"And who is this?" John asked, bouncing her up and down, and receiving a delighted giggle in return.

Rodney ran a hand through his hair, then gestured for them to leave the room.

He peered into the kitchen area, spied a refrigerator and, after rummaging for a few seconds, emerged with a bottle of milk and an apple. He raised his eyebrows at John, waving the apple, and the Colonel shook his head. Rodney only nodded, his mouth crunching as he bit into the apple, and popped the bottle into a microwave oven.

"This is my –_his_ – daughter, Lizzie. Apparently, in this reality, I'm a married man. My – _his_ – wife, Jessica, had to go to work, and left me in charge of the baby. I'm supposed to drop her at day care or something."

John merely nodded, struck by the child's name. Lizzie. As he gazed at the girl, he realized that she had McKay's intense blue eyes. He stopped as a thought occurred to him.

"Rodney, everyone knows that you don't like kids. Yet, you dressed Lizzie like a pro. What's up with that?" He waited, watching as the scientist grimaced.

"I do have a sister, you know. And she has two kids. There were times when I was recruited to baby-sit." Rodney, waiting for the bottle to warm in the microwave, reached out and, with a small ,"Aha!" turned on a laptop computer. Typing quickly, he scanned the screen, his forehead furrowing.

"Okay, tell me what's going on," John said, placing Lizzie into a baby chair. She whimpered at his tone, and Rodney glanced up from the screen. The microwave beeped, and he removed the bottle, testing the temperature on his wrist, then offered it to the child. She grabbed it, sucking noisily, a smile on her face.

'Like father, like daughter – feed her and she's happy,' John thought as Rodney took another noisy bite of his apple.

"Okay – obviously we're not on our Atlantis. Somehow, we were transported to an alternate Atlantis. By we, I mean the four of us – you, me, Teyla and Ronon. Have you seen them, by the way?" Rodney asked, and was dismayed to see John shake his head.

"Anyway, I'm guessing that all of us are alive in this alternate reality, or we'd have a real problem. I'm also guessing that our other selves are inhabiting our personalities in our Atlantis." Rodney paused, picking up Lizzie, and gently patting her back. She responded with a loud burp, causing Rodney to shake his head in consternation.

"Piglet," he muttered, and John nearly snorted in laughter. Rodney carefully wiped the girl's face with a towel, then turned to John.

"I need to get down to that room, make sure that their machine is operational. I have a theory on how to get us back, but I need to check a few things out. Dr. Weir might be able to…" Rodney trailed off at the pained look on John's face.

"Rodney…Elizabeth is dead." The scientist paled, clutching the baby closer, causing her to wriggle in protest. "At least, on this Atlantis, she's gone. Killed during the Genii attack last year." McKay nodded, sagging against the counter.

"Ford is here…and he's completely normal. No Wraith infection. And I'm only a Major – Caldwell is in charge." John stopped, a thought occurring to him. "Caldwell dismissed me from Atlantis. I'm supposed to go back to Earth on the _Daedelus_."

Rodney, his gaze distant, glanced sharply at Sheppard. "The _Daedelus_? Why not through the stargate?" At John's shrug, Rodney nodded, then asked, "When?"

"Caldwell said a day or two," John replied. He watched as Rodney cuddled the baby, unconsciously running a hand through her dark hair. His brow furrowed in thought, and he muttered incomprehensibly for a moment.

"Then we better get moving," Rodney finally said. He gestured for John to leave the room, juggling Lizzie from one arm to the next. As they entered the corridor and began heading towards the lab, Rodney remembered to ask:

"By the way, you don't happen to know where daycare is, do you?"

oOo

Ronon Dex watched the morning sun rise, his eyes scanning the landscape for any threats. In the distance he could see the top of the stargate, the metal gleaming in the light. Behind him, he could hear Owen stir, shuffling on his sleeping pallet.

Throughout the night, Ronon had tossed various plans back and forth, discarding some immediately and looking for flaws in others. He knew that he needed to return to his own reality, and not only because he had grown accustomed to feeling safe on Atlantis. Last night, after they had eaten, Ronon had casually asked the other runner why they hadn't removed the tracking devices located in their backs. Owen had stared in confusion, then shook his head.

"I prefer to remain in one piece, thank you. You do remember the explosive device, don't you?" Owen had peered closely at Ronon, causing the big runner to duck his head, avoiding the stare of his companion. He may look like Ronon – how could he not? – but he realized that he didn't act like the other Ronon.

He would have to monitor his behavior.

Owen had informed him that they would be leaving this world today, moving on to another. Ronon had only nodded, a chill settling in his gut. He wasn't sure, but he had a suspicion that he needed to stay on this planet. Leaving and going off to parts unknown seemed like a really bad idea.

He wondered about the rest of his team. He was fairly certain that they had also been transported to a different reality, one that seemed so familiar, but had glaring differences. He worried about Teyla – he was closer to her than to anyone else on the team, and although he knew she could take of herself, he still wished he was with her. He desperately hoped McKay was working on the problem; if anyone could fix this mess, it was the physicist.

Ronon's musings were interrupted by Owen. The other runner yawned as he approached, scratching at his belly.

"Hey," Ronon said, then returned his gaze to the vista below. Owen didn't answer, just plopped down next to the runner.

"So, what's up?" Owen asked. He didn't wait for an answer, launching into monologue about which planet he wanted to escape to next. Ronon barely listened; he had already decided not to accompany the smaller man. He was torn between waiting here, hoping to be rescued by Sheppard and the others, or dialing the Atlantis Alpha site, and trying to explain the situation to the soldiers there. Both options had serious flaws, but Ronon found himself leaning towards the Alpha site. At least, then, he might find himself back on Atlantis. Perhaps he could even locate Sheppard and the others, and help get them back to their own reality. In any case, Ronon's instinct was to do something, rather than wait around, giving the Wraith time to locate him.

Owen's voice tapered away, and he sighed. Nervously twisting his hands together, he looked sadly at Ronon.

"You're not coming, are you?" Owen asked in a small voice. Ronon started, then smothered a guilty look. This man had saved his life yesterday, and Ronon was positive that if the other Ronon was here, they both would be moving on together.

"No. I can't." Ronon swung around, giving Owen his full attention. "I'm sorry – but I have to stay here. At least, for a little while longer." Owen only nodded.

He stood, dusting off his pants.

"Well, at least we can share a meal, Dex." He slowly moved back into the cave, retrieving the cooking pan, and started fixing breakfast. Ronon, his face a blank mask, rose from his place, and went inside to help.

oOo

"Teyla, you cannot do this! They will kill you – or worse!" Halling blocked Teyla's exit from the hut with his enormous bulk, and she glared up at him. She had made the decision that she would address her people, try to convince them that contacting Atlantis, and forging a treaty with the humans, was their only hope. Teyla was mortified by the Athosian's living conditions, and knew that if she could just speak to Dr. Weir – or even Colonel Caldwell – she could negotiate a trade agreement, helping her people, and herself.

Teyla was fully aware that the Dr. Weir on this Atlantis might have nothing to do with her. With careful questioning, she had learned the whole story from Halling – how she had befriended John Sheppard, trusted him to help her and her people, only to have that trust destroyed. He had insisted that Sheppard was a liar, a man who used the Athosians to gain what he wanted, and then left them to fend for themselves. Teyla had shaken her head, unable to believe that the Sheppard who resided in this reality could be so different from the man she knew.

She paced the floor, annoyed by Halling's protectiveness. She needed to do something – even if it was only to help her people. Teyla had no idea if the others had suffered the same fate as she, and were currently wandering around in another reality. And she didn't know what to do to remedy the situation. She had no access to Atlantis, or to the machine that sent her here. For all she knew, she was stuck here, on this Athos, with these people. If that was the case, then she was going to do everything in her power to improve the situation.

She stopped pacing and approached Halling. "My friend, I believe I can help our people. To do this, I must be allowed to speak with them, convince them to contact the humans on Atlantis and offer a treaty."

"Teyla, what makes you believe that the humans have changed? You have always sworn to kill Sheppard for his betrayal, and destroy anyone who was associated with the city of the Ancients. Now, suddenly, you wish to broker a treaty? This makes no sense." Halling crossed his arms, his face stern.

Teyla reached out and lightly grasped her friend's arm. "I know it seems unusual, but, Halling, I am asking you to trust me." He stared at her for a long moment, then with a sigh, nodded his head.

"I trust you Teyla. The question is – will anyone else?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 7

_Alternate SGA team on Regular Atlantis_

Major John Sheppard entered his doppelganger's living quarters, then leaned against the door with a sigh. He had avoided many of Carson Beckett's questions, repeating that he was just tired. Beckett, unable to find anything physically wrong with the soldier, had ordered him to take it easy, and to call him if he felt dizzy again.

John shook his head. It was growing difficult to maintain his cover as Colonel Sheppard. As a Major on his own Atlantis, he had fallen into disgrace more times than he could count, arriving to work intoxicated, or, worse, not reporting for duty at all. Only McKay and Ford had remained loyal, covering for his absences, offering understanding when he collapsed on their doorsteps, drunk and morose over the loss of Elizabeth.

Here, however, as a Colonel, Sheppard was the military commander of Atlantis, responsible for the protection and safety of the city and it's personnel. He was well-regarded, highly respected and had the complete support of Dr. Weir. Rather than glances of pity, here Sheppard received salutes and smiles. On the one hand, it was gratifying to receive the respect he longed for in his own reality. On the other, he was unsure if he could bear the responsibilities that this Colonel seemed to shoulder with such ease.

John sat on his cot, his eyes taking in the personal items in the room. Everything seemed so familiar, and yet…..wasn't. He was this man, yet they were strangers. It was unsettling, to say the least. And seeing Elizabeth again….John closed his eyes, stifling a sigh. How he had missed her! A part of him longed to remain here, on this Atlantis, just so he could be with the beautiful expedition leader. Still….she wasn't his Elizabeth. And probably never would be. John shook his head - he had to return to his own reality, and soon.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, and he stood, crossing the small room in three steps.

"Rodney. Thank God," John said as he opened the door, revealing the distraught face of the scientist. McKay entered the room, glanced around curiously, then sagged into a chair.

"Okay, we've got problems," Rodney said. He leaned forward in the chair, clasping his hands together.

John settled on to his bed again, his gut tightening. McKay wasn't only his best friend, but he was the smartest man John had ever met. For him to make such a pronouncement was troubling.

"As we surmised, we've been transferred to another reality, one in which McKay – meaning me – is apparently some kind of….loser genius. The guy has apparently saved Atlantis and its people quite a few times, but he's rude, impatient and quite obnoxious."

John smiled as Rodney shook his head in disgust. His Rodney - the man sitting across from him now - was certainly a genius, but he was also one of the most understanding friends he ever had. He was as far from obnoxious as anyone could get.

"Anyway, they received a new ZPM a few months ago, and apparently, the thing has been powering up various parts of the city that these people haven't yet explored. Too busy dealing with other problems."

"So, what happened?" John asked.

Rodney paused, organizing his thoughts. "The room we woke up in houses a device that allowed the Ancients to travel to alternate universes. I haven't ascertained a purpose yet, but maybe they used it to search for a weapon to use against the Wraith, or maybe just as some kind of weird amusement. Anyway, the device was activated and we were switched with the others."

"Yeah, we already figured that much out, Rodney. What else?"

"It seems that during the process, the circuits were overloaded, and the entire system had to be shut down. Dr. Zelenka informed me that while we – meaning them, of course – were fiddling around down there, he lost control of the city and had to shut everything down and reboot the entire system."

Rodney had launched himself from his chair, and was now pacing the room, his hands fidgeting together. John watched him, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Finally, the scientist stopped. His face was bleak as he approached the Major. "I have a feeling that when they shut the system down, they may have lost the address to our reality. In effect, it may have wiped everything clean."

"Are you telling me that even if we get the device up and running, you're not sure if you can get us back to our reality?" John asked, aghast. Rodney nodded, his eyes distraught, and John knew his friend's thoughts were on his wife and daughter.

Major Sheppard rose from his bed, clapping a hand to Rodney's shoulder. "We'll figure it out, Rodney. I promise." The scientist merely nodded, his eyes doubtful.

"Well, what should we do first?" John asked.

Rodney stood a moment, then squared his shoulders. "I've already arranged to lead a team down to the room. Hopefully, I can get the device up and running, and we can figure out a way to get back home. In the meantime, we need to locate the other two….Teyla and the big guy, Ronon. I think for this to work, we need everyone in the room."

John nodded. Dr. Beckett had inquired as to where the two other members of SGA-1 had gone, stating he needed to check them over as well, and John had mumbled some excuse. Now, it seemed as though he would have to search the city, and find the two strangers.

He shuddered as he remembered the hatred in Teyla Emmagen's eyes. She had vowed to kill him, and he was certain that she would make good on her promise. As well she should, he thought. He had abandoned her, leaving the Athosians to their own defenses when the Wraith had come. His first thought had been of Atlantis, not of his new allies. Now, more than a year later, he found that he regretted his decision more than ever.

John followed Rodney out of the room, agreeing to bring the two off-worlders down to the room once he located them. He sighed, knowing how vast the city was, and how easy it would be for someone to hide. Still, he didn't think either of them were of the "hiding" type. Rather, they would try to escape from Atlantis, and kill anybody who got in their way. Dismayed at his thoughts, John hurried down the corridor, an idea forming in his mind.

oOo

Teyla Emmagen crept silently down the hallway. Although this section of Atlantis was well-populated, the corridors were currently empty. She had followed the two humans from the room, finally losing them as they entered a strange closet and disappeared. Frustrated, she had entered the same closet, pausing as she gazed at a control panel. Finally, shrugging her shoulders, she had selected one of the glowing buttons. The closet had whisked her to another part of the city, and she had exited cautiously. Seeing no one about, she slowly made her way through the city, her mind reeling as she took in the city of the Ancients.

Sheppard had invited her back to the city when they had first met, many months ago, but the Wraith attack had prevented her visit. Not to mention Sheppard's abandonment of the Athosians. Now, though, she reluctantly understood his need to protect this great city. It was wonderful. But still only a city.

Voices echoed down the corridor and she paused, no where to hide. Around the corner came two men and Teyla froze, unsure of her next move.

"Hi Teyla!" The one man was short, with wispy hair and glasses. He spoke with an odd accent, but his smile was genuine. She returned his smile uncertainly, then let out a sigh as they passed her by.

As she had followed the Sheppard and McKay, she had overheard the physicist speaking of alternate realities. It had made no sense to her at the time, but now, as more personnel passed without confronting her, even greeting her, she wondered if there was some truth to the man's theory. Before she woke up on the floor, she had been at Halling's side, tracking a stag. Then suddenly, she was here, in the city of the ancestors, her presence welcome and accepted.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice: it was Sheppard. She backed into a recess, her hand on her knife as the man rounded the corner. There was another soldier next to him, looking at some device he held in his hand. The man poked at Sheppard, then grinned.

"She's about ten meters ahead, sir, on the right." Major Lorne clicked off the scanner as John motioned him to stop. Drawing his weapon, Sheppard crept cautiously up the hallway, his eyes circling the corridor.

"Teyla? It's Sheppard. We need to talk." Teyla started as he used her name, then frowned. Even if she was in an alternate reality, this man was still the same one who had left her people to die. She had vowed to kill him….now she would do so.

With a yell, she sprang from her hiding place, her knife in her hand. John whirled around, then fired a strange weapon. Teyla felt as though she had been struck by lightening, then fell to the ground, unconscious. Major Lorne rushed over, kneeling down besides the fallen woman.

"She's alive," he reported, and John sighed in relief. He had acquired the ZAT gun from Major Lorne, stating that Teyla had been adversely affected by the room, and he needed a way to subdue her without hurting her. Now, he knelt down next to her, gently lifting her up.

"We'll take her to the infirmary for now, then go and find Ronon." Major Lorne nodded as John led the way down the hallway, Teyla in his arms.

One down and one to go.

oOo

Ronon Dex grimaced as he eyed the Athosian woman being carried down the hallway. He had almost revealed his position, leaping out to help her as the man named Sheppard blasted her with an unusual weapon. Still, he remained hidden, his mind churning as he tried to absorb everything.

Apparently, he was in Atlantis, the fabled city of the ancestors. Ronon Dex felt a chill creep up his spine as he realized he was far from anything that seemed familiar. He had only heard stories about Atlantis, never dreaming he would actually visit one day. Even if the visit was against his will.

He emerged from the far corner, his footsteps light as he followed Sheppard and the other soldier. He would confront this man, and learn what game was being played. Perhaps he would even rescue this Teyla woman. Until he knew what was happening, though, he would remain invisible, trying to gather as much intelligence as possible. His mind made up, he crept forward, blending into the hallways of Atlantis like a ghost.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 8

_Regular SGA-1 team on Alternate Atlantis_

"There you are!" Rodney McKay gaped as the woman who was his wife – at least on this Atlantis – hurried over and gently removed Lizzie from his arms. He and Colonel Sheppard had been walking down the corridors of the city, trying to locate the day-care center Jessica had spoken of, and failing miserably. Rodney was reluctant to ask anyone, afraid the question would draw attention, revealing them as imposters.

And that's exactly what he felt like as Jessica cradled her daughter close, looking carefully at Rodney. He squirmed under her scrutiny, then froze as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Her brown eyes glowed with love, and Rodney felt his stomach lurch. When was the last time a woman looked at him like that? He couldn't remember.

"Hey little girl. You been hanging with Daddy and Uncle John?" Jessica asked the baby, and Lizzie giggled. She waved her arms around, then stuck a fist in her mouth.

"Ummm….hey, Mrs. McKay," John blurted out and Rodney cringed. Jessica stared thoughtfully at John, who fidgeted, then returned her gaze to her husband.

"Okay, what are you guys up to?" She switched Lizzie to the other arm, ignoring the fact that the girl was yanking on her stethoscope. "And since when do you call me _Mrs. McKay_?" This was directed at Sheppard.

"Ummm….ahhh..we were just going to check on a new Ancient device," Rodney explained, his hands twisting together nervously. Jessica continued to eye him doubtfully, then gave a small sigh.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Just don't get hurt, okay?" Both men mumbled a reply, and Jessica turned Lizzie towards Rodney. "Give Daddy a kiss bye bye, honey." Rodney unconsciously leaned in and gave the child a quick kiss on the cheek, then froze as Jessica grabbed his hand.

"I mean it, Rodney. Don't be playing the hero again, got it? That goes for you, too, _Major Sheppard_." Jessica gave both men one more sharp glance, then snorted and trotted off down the hallway. Lizzie peered happily over her mother's shoulder, burbling the whole time.

"Wow! That was your wife? Pretty…but I don't think we fooled her, McKay." John turned towards the scientist, alarmed at the regret on Rodney's face.

"Rodney? You okay?" The scientist nodded silently, his gaze on the two figures disappearing around the corner. He cleared his throat, then gave a shrug.

"I'm fine. Let's go and check out the room."

oOo

The tall runner watched as his new-found friend dialed the gate. It roared to life with a whoosh, and Owen turned and grabbed Ronon's arm.

"I don't understand why you need to stay here, my friend, but I hope you find what you're looking for. Remember this address…." Owen gestured at the DHD,

"and if you need me, I'll be here." Ronon nodded, then stepped back as Owen strolled into the event horizon, and disappeared.

Silence filled the air as the gate snapped off. Ronon remained in place, staring at the gate, still unsure of his next move. If he stayed here, more Wraith were bound to show up, attracted by the locator still embedded in his back. And according to Owen, removal was impossible, unless he wanted to end up in a few hundred pieces.

Still…..leaving this world and heading somewhere else, even if it was the Atlantis Alpha site, presented a different set of problems. What if he needed to remain on this world, and wait? What if leaving meant that he would never return to the people he considered his friends, a city he now considered his home? Could he really return to the life of a runner, always moving, never relaxing for a moment?

And what of the others? What if they were hurt…or worse? Not knowing what was happening to Teyla or Sheppard, or even McKay, was enough to drive him mad.

He had to make a decision, and soon. Ronon knew that whatever he decided to do, the course he chose would probably be irreversible. Still, he would give it another day, and risk having the Wraith find him on this world. Owen had left him enough weapons, and Ronon still had his skill as a runner. He would buy himself some time…and hope that it was worth it.

oOo

Teyla Emmagen knew she had gone too far. Surrounding her, in the flickering firelight, was the remaining hundred or so people who constituted the Athosian race. Anger and disbelief reflected off their faces as the former leader stood, opening her arms and requesting to be heard.

"You are shunned, woman! You do not exist – your words have no meaning!" This from an elderly man, garbed in stinking rags. He glared at Teyla, daring her to speak again.

"I beg you, my people, to just listen to me for a moment. I only have your welfare in mind," she said, standing her ground. Behind her, she could feel Halling's reassuringly large presence.

Shouts answered her plea, and for a moment, Teyla felt real fear as the crowd swarmed towards her. It was Halling who saved her yet again, standing in front of the Athosian leader, and glaring at the mob.

"Teyla Emmagen was once our leader. She asks now that you merely listen to her. I, for one, have not forgotten her friendship and loyalty, and will give her the respect she has earned." He remained positioned in front of her, his body shielding her from the hatred of the others. With a shake of her head, Teyla stepped out from behind Halling, giving him a grateful look.

"I will be all right, Halling. Thank you." She turned and focused her gaze on the faces before her. "My people, I know you believe that I failed you. When the humans came from the city of the ancestors, it was my decision to trust them, to allow them to enter our city and move among us as friends." Reluctantly, the jeers from the crowd died down, a few of the Athosians nodding in agreement.

Teyla paused, taking a deep breath. She could only imagine the hardships her people had suffered since the Wraith had come.

"Perhaps that decision was wrong. In any case, the end result is the same: the Wraith were reawakened early, and our family and friends have paid the price."

Silence, broken only by the snap and crackle of the fire, descended. Teyla realized that her words were being heard, and she knew she had to tread carefully.

"We have lost contact with many of our allies. Those that we do still trade with are in much the same situation – poor crops, ruined shelters, sickness and disease. Although we are a proud people, we are dying. Look around you…"

Teyla gestured with her arms, pointing at the ramshackle huts, the rags the people wore. Now some of the people were nodding, tears on their cheeks.

"I am shunned. I am dead already. Therefore, I have nothing to lose." Teyla paused again, then stood taller, her face a mask.

"I wish to return to the humans of Atlantis. I wish to negotiate a treaty with their leader, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I believe that I can convince them to offer us shelter, give us food and clothing…." Teyla was abruptly cut off by the angry roar of the

crowd.

"Never!"

"It is the humans who deserted us when we needed them most!"

"You dare to speak of treaties and negotiations! You are no longer our leader, Teyla! You have no authority here."

The crowd surged forward, enraged. Halling grabbed her arm, running towards the shelter of the woods as stones and sticks were cast at them. Teyla gasped as she was struck by a large rock, then began running in earnest. Behind them, she could hear the Athosians jeering, many of the mob taking up torches and pursuing the two into the trees.

_So much for gaining the support of her people_, Teyla thought as she and Halling ran for their lives. She would have to leave Athos, perhaps even leave Halling behind, and return to the Atlantis Alpha site alone. It was clear that her people wanted nothing to do with either herself or the humans. Teyla felt defeat settle in as she nimbly ran through the trees and brush. She needed to help her people, only they wouldn't let her. Even if she managed to escape Athos, convince the soldiers at the Alpha site to let her into Atlantis, and then persuade Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard to help the Athosians, she was sure that her people would refuse any assistance.

Teyla and Halling crouched at the base of a stone outcropping, panting to catch their breath. Teyla grasped Halling's hand, and the tall man looked down at her.

"Halling, I must get to the stargate. Whether my people agree with me or not, I must return to Atlantis. Will you help me?"

He was silent for a long moment, then reluctantly nodded his head. "I will help you, Teyla." Without another word, he silently led them down a sheltered path, Teyla on his heels.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 9

_Alternate SGA-1 team on Regular Atlantis_

Teyla Emmagen glared at Dr. Beckett. He stared back, his blue eyes slightly confused. Teyla was normally one of his best patients, rarely complaining, always reporting for her check-ups on time. Apparently, whatever happened to her and the other members of Colonel Sheppard's team while they had been in that room had been significant.

"So, she okay, Doctor?" Sheppard's voice interrupted Carson's thoughts, and he gave a short nod.

"Aye. Other than her temper, she seems to be perfectly healthy." Carson moved closer to Sheppard, lowering his voice. "Maybe you shouldna shot her with that ZAT gun. I know I'd be mighty pissed off after waking up."

John just shrugged his shoulders. "Look, just keep her here until I locate Ronon. And don't let her out of her restraints for any reason, got it? She's still dangerous." Carson just nodded, then gave a sigh. Teyla lay back on the bed, her hands and feet bound by leather straps. She had not spoken a word since she had arrived, her eyes never leaving Sheppard. John didn't know why she remained silent, but he was grateful. He was sure any words she uttered were bound to raise a few eyebrows.

"Major, have you located Ronon yet?" John asked Lorne, peering over his shoulder at the device the soldier held in his hands. For whatever reason, the runner appeared to be invisible to the Ancient life signs detector. Major Lorne just grunted as he fiddled with the controls, then let out a breath.

"Got him! He's……he's here!" Both soldiers looked up to see the huge runner come crashing through the infirmary doors, his P-90 held in front of him.

"Everybody get down! NOW!" Ronon roared, and Carson and the medical staff immediately fell to the floor. Both Sheppard and Major Lorne reached for their weapons, and Ronon wheeled towards them.

"Don't do it!" he warned. He motioned with the barrel of his gun, and the other two dropped their weapons. Ronon slammed his fist against the control panel, and the doors slid shut.

"You! Sheppard! Over here," Ronon spat out, his eyes continuously circling the room. John slowly stepped towards the big man, his arms in the air. He stopped a few feet from the runner, his eyes on the man's face.

"I want to know what's going on. Right now," Ronon demanded. John stifled a sigh, then lowered his arms a bit.

"Fine. But you probably won't believe me." He stared hard at the runner, realizing that on another Atlantis, this man was a member of his team. The other John Sheppard trusted this man with his – and Teyla's and Rodney's – lives. The least he could do was give Ronon the truth.

"I'll tell you what's going on, but not here," John continued. Rodney wanted all four of them in the room, and now was as good a time as any to get them there.

John glanced over his shoulder, then addressed Carson.

"Dr. Beckett, do me a favor and release Teyla. She needs to be a part of this as well."

Carson carefully got to his feet, his eyes never leaving Ronon's gun. "Are ye sure, Colonel? She still seems…..well, a bit unhappy, to say the least." Teyla lay completely still on the small cot, her focus torn between Ronon and Sheppard and Carson. John only nodded, and Carson leaned in and unbuckled Teyla's feet, then hands.

The Athosian woman swung her feet to the floor, ignoring the doctor as he backed away, then grabbed up Major Lorne's weapon. She paused, unsure of her next move. She had sworn to kill Sheppard and escape to Athos, but now, her need for an explanation outweighed her desire for revenge. She looked into Ronon's eyes for a long moment, then lifted the barrel of her gun slightly.

"Speak, Sheppard, or I will allow the woman to kill you," Ronon said. John only sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Look, we need to get back to that room we were in this morning. I promise to explain everything on the way…okay?"

"This is another one of your tricks," Teyla growled, her gun leveled at Sheppard once more. She distrusted this man, and was loathe to allow him to lead them anywhere.

"Teyla, I know that I betrayed you in the past, but, right now, I need you to listen. Okay?" John stared hard at the woman, regretting his past actions more than ever. He drew in a breath, then made a bargain. "I promise that if you and Ronon come with me to the room, I can get you back home. Is it a deal?"

John ignored Carson's bewildered look. The doctor and Major Lorne, as well as the remaining medical staff, all gaped at him in confusion. What on earth was he talking about, going home?

Ronon exchanged a look with the woman, then he gave a short nod. "Agreed. Lead the way, Sheppard." He waved the gun at the Colonel, who strode towards the exit.

John paused, directing his words to Major Lorne. "Don't do anything, Major. We'll be fine. That's an order."

"Yes sir."

"And don't say anything to Dr. Weir or Colonel Caldwell, got it?" John said, his stomach knotting at the thought of leaving Elizabeth behind. The Major nodded, his look mystified. Teyla shoved John towards the door.

"I warn you, Sheppard, that if you make any sudden movements, I will cut your throat. Understood?" Her voice was little more than a hiss, and John flinched.

"Yeah, I get it. Let's go." The three of them strode out the doors, ignoring the look that was exchanged between Carson Beckett and Major Lorne.

oOo

Rodney stood up, placing his hands on his hips. His eyes were frustrated as he watched Radek and two other technicians scurry around the control panel.

He had been down here for a couple of hours now. Apparently, when the other Rodney had switched on the device, he had neglected to enable the shield that protected the controls. The energy surge created when the other Atlantis - his home - was accessed had damaged some key components. McKay had managed to bypass most of the fried circuits, but the device refused to power up.

"Aha!" Zelenka's muffled voice was triumphant as he emerged from under the control panel, his hands cradling a small blue crystal. "I think I found the problem!" He carefully stood, and Rodney took the glass, eyeing the crack along the center.

"Well, that's not good," Rodney muttered. He closed his eyes, searching his memory, trying to recall if he had ever seen another crystal this color and shape before. Nothing. Then again, he was from a different Atlantis; perhaps this one had a spare, and he just didn't know about it.

"Radek, do we have another one of these lying around somewhere?" Rodney asked. Radek thoughtfully rubbed his hands together, and started to pace. He muttered to himself in Czech, and Rodney had to bite back a smile. Some things were consistent, even in alternate universes.

Suddenly, Radek froze. He snapped his fingers, then whirled towards McKay. "Yes! In the stasis chamber…remember, where we found Dr. Weir? Only not really Dr. Weir….her older self." Rodney eyed the smaller man, unsure of how to respond. An older Dr. Weir? On his Atlantis, Elizabeth had been killed when the Genii had attacked them during the hurricane. To his knowledge, there was no 'older Elizabeth.'

Afraid to let Radek see his uncertainty, Rodney nodded in agreement. Zelenka stared hard at McKay, then shrugged his shoulders. Lately, Rodney was acting….oddly. Polite, even friendly. Radek didn't question it – he just was grateful for the respite from the physicist's usual grumpiness.

"Why don't you take a couple techs and go get the other one, and I'll continue bypassing the circuits here?" Rodney asked, then scowled. He was supposed to give orders, not request assistance. Radek merely nodded again, then trotted out of the room, two scientists on his heels.

Rodney watched them go, a glimmer of hope in his heart. Maybe – just maybe – he might be able to go home.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 10

_Regular SGA-1 team on Alternate Atlantis_

Rodney and John entered the room slowly, their expressions revealing their shock. On their Atlantis, the room had been brightly lit, and completely intact.

Here, however, the room was in disarray, the control panel in pieces, and portions of the ceiling sagging or completely missing. Scorch marks scarred the walls, and the floor buckled in places. It looked like a war had been fought in here, with the room emerging as the loser.

"Oh no," Rodney whispered softly. He quickly moved to the destroyed control panel, his hands shaking as he eyed the destruction.

"What the hell happened, Rodney?" John asked, slinging his weapon across his shoulders. Above, the lights dimmed and flickered, creating shadows on the walls.

Rodney remained silent, his mouth drawing into a frown as his eyes scanned the controls. He dropped to his knees, peering at the shattered crystals and melted cables.

"We are so screwed," Rodney whispered. He remained on his knees, his mind trying to accept the fact that the damage was too extensive, the controls were beyond repair. They were stuck here.

John stared hard at the physicist, his stomach clenching as he overhead Rodney's comment. Never before had he heard such defeat in McKay's voice.

"You can't fix it?" John asked, already knowing the answer as McKay stood. Anger and fear shimmered in the scientist's eyes as he glared at Sheppard.

"Fix it? FIX IT? Have you taken a good look, Colonel? The best thing I could do is haul all this crap to the junkyard. No, I can't fix it!" Rodney ran a hand across his brow, and started pacing. "Maybe when we activated the device on our Atlantis, we overloaded their system here. There must be some kind of dampener or something to prevent that….." He paused, searching the control panel once more, than shook his head in disgust.

"McKay, bottom line this for me, okay?" John ordered.

The scientist stopped, then lifted his blue gaze to John's. "We're not going anywhere. Ever. This is going to be our home now." For a moment, John thought Rodney was going to fall over as the reality of the situation hit him, and he reached out a hand, grabbing at McKay's shoulder.

"Rodney, look at me." John's tone was harsh, and reluctantly, McKay found himself staring into the Colonel's set face. "We need to get back home. In order to do that, I need you to fix this thing. So, " John let go of Rodney's shoulders, and waved towards the control panel, "tell me what to do."

Rodney stood still a moment. He drew in a deep breath, then said, "You're not getting this, John. I can't fix it, and even if I could, it will take time. Longer than the day or two you have until Caldwell ships you back to Earth."

Sheppard stared hard at McKay, then slowly nodded. He walked the room, his mind churning. He wanted to go home, where things were normal, where he was respected, where Elizabeth was alive, and Teyla and Ronon were safe. Rodney was telling him it couldn't be done, at least not with this machine.

He stopped as a thought occurred to him. "Rodney, you said you can't get this device working." McKay nodded, his eyes troubled. "Do we really need it to work?"

"Well, of course we need it to …. "McKay snapped, then stopped, his eyes suddenly bright. He snapped his fingers as he grasped John's meaning. "You think that the others are trying to get back here, don't you? That they're going to activate the device on our Atlantis, and switch us back?"

"Yes. They would try, wouldn't they?" John asked, and was immediately reassured by Rodney's rapid nod.

"I would – I mean the other me would. He wouldn't leave his wife and daughter behind. Of that, I'm positive." Rodney resumed his pacing, his brow furrowed in thought. "Okay, so we let them do all the hard work. The question is, do we need to do anything on our end?" He peered at the control panel once more, then leaned in and started tracing circuits.

John remained silent as McKay mumbled to himself, occasionally dropping to the floor to search the crystals and cables. Finally, after about five minutes, Rodney stood, and planted his hands on his hips.

"Alright, I'm guessing about a lot of this, but try to follow me, okay?" John frowned at Rodney's condescending tone, but refrained from antagonizing the scientist. McKay resumed his pacing as he started to speak.

"This morning, we located an unusual energy surge which diverted all the power from our systems and focused it in that room where we found the device. We" – at the look on John's face, Rodney frowned and amended his words, "okay, I turned it on, and all of a sudden, we were here. I'm guessing that this unit was not activated when we were switched, so that means that only one device is needed to transfer us between realities."

Rodney paused, a faint glimmer of hope surfacing in his eyes. John remained still, his thoughts following McKay's reasoning.

"It may be that this room was destroyed by something else, something that has nothing to do with the device or our selves being switched to another reality. A Wraith attack, or a storm, or something." Once more he paused, drawing in a breath.

"We have to assume that when I turned on the device, back on our Atlantis, we were sent to the last universe the Ancient's had visited. Meaning this one." He waved a hand at the empty room, and John nodded.

"Physics requires balance, so when we were sent here, our alternates selves were sent back to our Atlantis. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes, Rodney, I'm with you. What's your point?" John said irritably.

Rodney crossed his arms, his stance stubborn. "Well, Colonel, I think that as long as the device on our Atlantis still works, and as long as the coordinates to this reality are still logged in, then all we have to do is wait."

"Wait?"

Rodney nodded shortly. "Yes, wait. Wait for our other selves to make any repairs necessary on the device. Wait for them to reallocate the power to the room, activate the device and return things back to normal."

John shook his head at the physicist. "Rodney, I can't just sit around and hope that our alter-egos are on top of things, you know? What if something went wrong, and they can't get the device working? What if they couldn't sneak around like we did, and right now, we're both sitting in a cell, or worse, in the infirmary? And it's not like I have a lot of time, here, you know?"

Rodney shook his head in agreement. "I get it, Colonel. I'm not happy about our situation either, but there's nothing I can really do about it." He waved his arm at the destroyed control panel, his hand shaking slightly. "I suppose I could try and repair this mess……" His voice trailed off, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Rodney said, almost to himself, and John felt a surge of relief. He knew Rodney would do everything he could to repair the mangled device. He propped his weapon against the wall, then turned back to McKay.

"Okay – what do you want me to do?"

oOo

The roar of the stargate coming to life caused Ronon Dex to jump to his feet. He had been sitting at the mouth of the cave, staring off into the distance, his mind on his friends. Not knowing where they were or if they needed help was driving Ronon crazy, and sitting here, waiting for something to happen was only exacerbating his anxiety. Now, as he watched the gate shimmer in the distance, he felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

It was the Wraith. Two of them. He didn't need to see them to know that he was right; he could feel their anticipation of a hunt. He crouched down, then grabbed at the weapons Owen had left him.

Quickly, he made his way down the face of the hillside, keeping low and out of sight. A sudden explosion to his right made him grin; one of the Wraith had blundered into one of his traps he had set once Owen had departed. The creature's shrieks of pain suddenly ceased. Now there was just one Wraith to deal with.

A motion in front of him caused Ronon to drop down on his stomach. He clenched his jaw, straining his ears to listen. Moments slipped by, and Ronon peered through the tall grass, his eyes searching for his enemy. Finally, after a few, long minutes, he rose slowly to his feet, then moved forward.

BAM! Ronon lurched back as an explosion knocked him off his feet. Both his weapons fell from his hands, disappearing in the brush. Momentarily dazed, he lay on his back, waiting for the ringing in his ears to stop. The blue of the sky was blotted out by the grinning face of the Wraith.

"Runner, you are mine now," it growled, and Ronon rolled to his left. The Wraith kicked at him, connecting with Ronon's chest, and the runner let out a grunt of pain. He continued to roll away from the Wraith, sliding the hunting knife out of its sheath. He twisted, rising gracefully to his feet, and turned towards the Wraith. He found himself tackled to the ground, the Wraith clutching at his wrist, preventing him from attacking with the knife.

Ronon brought his knee up, and shoved the Wraith away. He backpedaled, switching the knife to his other hand. They circled each other, Ronon gasping for breath, the Wraith silent and leering.

Once more the Wraith lunged at Ronon, who caught him around the waist. The runner brought the knife around, stabbing the Wraith in the back of the neck. The Wraith let out an agonized scream, then slowly dropped to the ground, the hate in it's eyes fading with death.

Ronon dropped to the ground, clutching at his ribcage. Pain exploded through his chest, and he knew that was seriously hurt. He closed his eyes, willing the agony to abate, then slowly got to his feet. He needed to get help, which meant that he needed to leave this world. The Wraith had made the decision for him: he would dial the Atlantis Alpha site, and hope that he could get help there. Praying desperately that he was making the right choice, Ronon staggered towards the stargate.

oOo

Teyla and Halling stared in dismay as the Athosians circled themselves around the stargate. Torches flickered in the dark, creating surreal shadows on the ground.

"I don't think we can get through the gate, Teyla," Halling said solemnly, and she nodded her head in agreement. She had stirred the hornet's nest with her request to parley with the humans on Atlantis, and now her people were beyond reason. If they caught her, she would probably be killed.

Teyla bowed her head, trying to keep from trembling. Never had she imagined that her life would end this way, at the hands of her people, her friends. She clenched her fists together, anger and frustration welling within her. How could things have gone so wrong?

The whoosh of the stargate activating brought Teyla out of her reverie, and she gasped in horror. Three Wraith darts emerged from the gate, racing off in the dark towards her village. The Athosians guarding the gate let out shrieks of terror, dropping torches in their terror and scurrying into the woods. In the distance, Teyla could hear the frightened yells of the remaining villagers.

"Come, Teyla, we can go now," Halling said as he tugged at her arm. Teyla stood, and started running towards the DHD, Halling on her heels. Suddenly, she stopped, then turned towards Halling.

"No. I need to help my people," Teyla said to the bewildered man. He shook his head.

"You cannot help them, Teyla."

She stood a moment longer, then grabbed at Halling's arm. "Here are the coordinates to the Atlantis Alpha site," she said, reciting off the symbols. "Ask to speak with Dr. Weir – she will listen, I promise. Tell her what has happened here. There is still a chance she will help us."

Halling stared a moment longer, then heaved a sigh. He placed both hands on her shoulders, then nodded his head. "I will bring back help, Teyla. I promise."

With a last look, he turned and ran for the gate.

Teyla watched him for a moment, then turned and sped back towards the village. She needed to help her people.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 11

_Alternate SGA-1 team on Regular Atlantis_

Teyla and Ronon exchanged looks of disbelief. They walked swiftly down the darkened corridors of Atlantis, following Major Sheppard. Ronon continued to hold the P-90 on the Major's back.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling you, that's what happened," John stated. He had a flashlight in one hand, and the light created shadows on the walls as he waved his arms in emphasis.

"So, you're saying that we are in a different reality?" Doubt filled Teyla's words and John grimaced. Convincing the two off-worlders of the situation was proving to be more difficult than he thought.

"Look, where were you before you woke up in the room?" John asked Ronon.

Ronon slowed his footsteps as he responded. "I was with Owen – a friend. We were ambushing two Wraith. One moment I was fighting a female, then I was on the floor, next to you and ….." Ronon's voice trailed away, and he stopped.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I got drunk last night and was thrown into the brig," John stated. "Yesterday, I was a Major. Today I'm a Colonel. Elizabeth…" John swallowed hard, " is dead in my reality, but here she is alive and well. And Rodney – well, on my Atlantis, he's married, with a baby daughter. And here, he has no family. For the four of us, everything is changed."

Teyla reached out a hand, grabbing at John's shoulder. "I, too, was with a friend. We were hunting." Her shoulder's slumped as she accepted the truth of John's words.

Sheppard eyed the two, feeling their shock. He reached out and placed a hand on Ronon's shoulder.

"McKay is working on the device as we speak. I promise I will do everything in my power to get you both back home." He stepped back as Teyla frowned, and raised her P-90.

"Your promises mean nothing to me, Sheppard. Or have you forgotten that you betrayed the Athosians?" Her words were sharp, cutting him to the core.

John remained silent a moment. Then he nodded his head. "I am sorry, Teyla, that I abandoned you and your people to the Wraith. If I could, I would go back and change that. The only comfort I can offer you now is that when we return to our reality, I will go to Athos. Maybe we can start again."

Teyla looked deep into John's eyes, and seeing the truth, lowered her gun. "I accept your apology, Sheppard. As to friendship – we will see."

John turned to Ronon. "The same goes for you, Ronon. If you give me the address of the planet you were on, I will do my best to find you. I promise." The runner merely stared at the soldier for a long moment, then gave a brief nod.

"First, we need to get back to our reality," the Major said. Ronon gesture with his gun, and with a sigh, John headed down the dark corridors. After a moment, Teyla and Ronon Dex followed.

oOo

Rodney looked up as John Sheppard, followed by Ronon and Teyla, entered the room. He approached them cautiously, aware that the two off-worlders were armed, while Sheppard only held a flashlight.

"Well?" John asked, and the scientist gave a quick nod.

"I think it's fixed. Dr. Zelenka located a replacement crystal, and he's installing it now. I only have to verify the coordinates of the reality – make sure we get ourselves back to ourselves, so to speak." Rodney rubbed his hands together, and John could see the fear in his friend's eyes.

"Rodney, you okay?" John asked quietly. The scientist shrugged his shoulders, acutely aware that if this didn't work, they were all stuck here. His reply was interrupted by the smiling face of Radek Zelenka.

"Dr. McKay! Success! I installed the new crystal, and ran a systems analysis, and everything seems to be working." The smaller Czech scientist looked expectantly at Rodney.

"Good work, Radek! Now, I need you and the techs to do one more thing for me." Rodney paused, then plunged ahead.

"You need to get to the stargate control room, and reroute the power so it comes to this room." Radek opened his mouth to protest, and Rodney felt a sudden surge of anger flow through him. He was in no mood for an argument; he needed to get home to Lizzie and Jessie.

"Don't argue with me, Radek! Just do it, okay?" Zelenka stared hard at Rodney for a moment, then stomped off in a huff, followed by the two technicians.

John turned to Ronon and Teyla. "Look, we're almost ready. I would lose the guns – just in case." Ronon nodded in agreement, and tossed his weapon out the doors, into the corridor. Teyla hesitated a moment, then did the same.

They stood together uneasily for the next few moments, waiting for confirmation from Radek, watching as Rodney checked and re-checked the controls. Finally, the scientist stood up and cleared his throat.

"I have no idea if this is going to work," he admitted. "I'm hoping that the coordinates that are currently in the device are the ones that lead to our reality."

John's headset crackled, and Dr. Zelenka's voice came through the radio. "Dr. McKay? I've rerouted the power, and installed the firewall to Atlantis' computer systems as you suggested." Rodney could hear the hesitancy in Zelenka's voice, but refrained from offering any explanation.

"Excellent, Doctor. Umm…we're going to be out of touch for a few minutes. I guess I'll call you when we're done. McKay out." Rodney clicked off the headset, then turned towards John.

He took in a deep breath, then focused his gaze on the others. "You should prepare yourselves. I have no idea what to expect." His hands glided across the control panel, and John heard the doors seal shut behind them.

"Stand in the middle of the room," Rodney ordered. After they had positioned themselves, Rodney set the controls, then hurried to John's side. "I set a time delay," he explained to John.

"You really think this is going to work, Rodney?" John whispered, his stomach clenching in anticipation. The scientist only shrugged his shoulders. The four of them remained standing in the center of the room, tension filling the air. When nothing happened, Rodney took a step towards the control panel, muttering under his breath.

"I'm positive I fixed……" Suddenly, a green light filled the room, then condensed and surrounded them. The walls rippled and sagged, the ceiling drooped and a loud shrieking noise filled the air. John clasped his hands to his ears, trying to block out the excruciating noise. Everything within the room froze, and John could feel himself starting to lose consciousness. As blackness overtook him, he could see another room, identical to this one, only in ruins.

"That can't be good," he thought, then collapsed on to the floor.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 12

_Alternate SGA-1 team on Alternate Atlantis_

Major John Sheppard blinked open his eyes, trying to focus. Above him, in the flickering light, he could see a sagging ceiling. He sat up, groaning, rubbing at his neck. His gaze circled the room, settling on the still form of Rodney McKay next to him. Teyla and Ronon were no where to be seen.

"Rodney. Hey – wake up. I think we're home," John said. He grew concerned as the scientist remained still, then relief flowed through him as McKay gave a long, drawn-out groan.

"Did it work?" Rodney pushed himself up, scrambling to his feet, swaying slightly. His own eyes peered at the room, absorbing the ruined control panel and damaged walls.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it did," replied Sheppard, and he let out a small 'yes!'

John's headset crackled. "Major Sheppard, this is Colonel Caldwell." He grimaced at the Colonel's tone, then sighed.

"Sheppard," he answered. He exchanged a look with Rodney as the Colonel demanded to know why they were lurking about in a damaged part of the city. As he mumbled some excuse, John followed Rodney out of the room, their footsteps quick.

"Major, I expect you to be on the _Daedelus_ within three hours, is that understood?" Caldwell didn't wait for a reply, just clicking off his radio, and John frowned. What did he mean, be on the _Daedelus_? What did the other Sheppard do, anyway?

"I better go and see what's happening," John said. Rodney nodded, his mind obviously on reuniting with his wife and daughter. A thought occurred to him, and he turned to John. "You don't think that he and Jess…." Rodney trailed off, a look of horror on his face, and John grabbed his shoulder.

"No, I don't. After all, he is you, Rodney…..would you take advantage of the situation?" After a moment of consideration, McKay shook his head, relief on his face. They entered the transporter, and rode in silence for a few moments.

"Do you think we should tell Caldwell what happened?" Rodney asked, and John shook his head. After all, their device seemed far beyond repair. Besides, he never wanted to go through that experience again. By the look on McKay's face, John was pretty sure Rodney felt the same.

"No….we don't tell anyone. But, I do want to find Teyla and Ronon. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it." Rodney only nodded in reply.

The doors to the transporter opened and they exited, Rodney towards the infirmary and Sheppard striding to Caldwell's office.

oOo

Dr. Jessica McKay was kneeling on the floor of her quarters, tickling her daughter into giggles when her husband barreled through the door. Without a moment's pause, he reached down and yanked her up into his arms, enfolding her into his embrace. Puzzled, she wrapped her own arms around Rodney, hearing his heart pound as she lay her head against his chest.

"Rodney, what's wrong? Are you all right?" He only held her tighter, practically cutting off her air supply. When Rodney arrived at the infirmary, Carson had advised him that Jessica went home about an hour ago. Impatient to see his wife and daughter, Rodney had spun around and practically ran out of the room.

They stood together for a long moment, then Rodney reluctantly loosened his hold on the woman. He stared down at her, his blue eyes searching her face, worried and relieved at the same time. Jessica merely waited, knowing that when he was ready, Rodney would explain himself.

Lizzie's whimper caused the scientist to step away from Jessica, and he bent down, lifting his daughter into his arms. Jessica smiled as Rodney cuddled Lizzie close, causing her to wiggle in protest.

"Here, let me have her," Jessica said, and she took the baby from Rodney, crooning softly to her as she exited the living area. Rodney watched them go, warmth and relief spreading through him. Now he was home.

oOo

Ronon Dex was dying. Okay, maybe not dying, but he was in a lot of pain. Ronon didn't know what his alter-ego had done, but when he had opened his eyes, he had found himself in a glen, lying about fifty feet from the stargate. There was no sign of Sheppard, Teyla or McKay, or the city of the Ancients, for that matter. Whatever McKay had done, it seemed to have worked; Ronon was positive he was back on the planet. Only now, he was alone.

Stifling a groan, he rolled to his side, then slowly came to his knees. He stayed there for a moment, willing the bright spots to stop dancing before his eyes. He had serious doubts about his ability to stand, and was contemplating his next move when the stargate burst into life. He stared in awe as a strange flying vehicle shot through the gate and flew over him. He tried to get to his feet, but his body refused to cooperate. Resigned to his fate, he flopped back onto the ground, hoping that whoever was in the ship would think him dead, and leave.

Through closed eyes, he heard the ship make a pass around the glen, then settle down onto the ground. A moment later, the sound of a hiss let him know that a hatch or door had opened. Then running feet on dirt, coming closer. Tensing himself, hoping he had enough energy to fight, Ronon clenched his fists closed.

"Ronon! Hey, Ronon! You okay?" Surprise, mixed with relief, washed through the runner as he heard a familiar voice: Major Sheppard. Another set of running feet approached, and Ronon opened his eyes to see a younger soldier kneel down by his side, opening some kind of kit.

Sheppard's hands helped Ronon turn over, and the runner gasped in pain. The other soldier removed a device from the kit and it beeped repeatedly as he held it over Ronon's ribs.

"He's got at least three broken ribs, Major," the soldier advised, and Sheppard nodded.

"Ronon, do you think you can walk?" Sheppard asked, and the runner nodded. With the help of the other two, he stood, then staggered towards the ship.

"Sir, how did you know he was here?" the soldier asked as they set him down into a seat. Ronon's eyes were closed, and he sagged against the chair. For the first time in a long while, he felt safe.

"Ummmm……well, Ford, I received some intel from one of our…..allies," John mumbled. After leaving McKay, John had reported to Caldwell's office, unsure of his next move. The Colonel had repeated his command to return to Earth on the _Daedelus_, reiterating that Sheppard's inability to overcome his guilt were making him a liability to the expedition. John had stood quietly, silently agreeing with the Colonel, knowing this his actions over the last year had brought him to this point.

But….he had seen what he could be, had felt the respect and friendship that the other Sheppard received. He could be that man, if Caldwell would give him just one more chance.

So, after the Colonel had taken his seat, staring up at the Major, regret in his eyes, John had stepped forward. In a controlled voice, he had asked the Colonel to allow him just a little more time. He needed to prove that he was a worthy member of the Atlantis expedition; he knew that he had failed in the past, but now – now he was ready. Caldwell remained still and silent, his eyes betraying none of his thoughts. Just when John's shoulders started to slump in defeat, the Colonel sighed.

"Look, Major, I like you. I think you have great potential. But I cannot allow you to continue screwing up. Still – this time I believe you. So, I'm giving you one more chance. But…." and this time Caldwell's eyes were hard and cold, "if you fail me one more time, not only will you go back to Earth, but I'll see that you get assigned to the worst duty at the worst station there is. Got it?"

Relieved beyond words, John only nodded his head, then snapped the Colonel a sharp salute. He ran out the door, his hands already on his radio, calling to Ford to get a jumper ready. He had promises to keep.

John settled back behind the controls of the jumper, and dialed Athos. Ford had disappeared into the back of the jumper, searching for medical supplies. At the sound of the gate roaring to life, Ronon opened his eyes.

"We're going to Teyla?" he rasped, and John nodded.

"I decided to get you first, seeing as you told me you were fighting off a couple of Wraith's when we were switched. Teyla said she was on a hunt, so I figured it would better to get to you first." John abruptly quieted as Ford entered the cockpit, holding gauze and bandages.

"Good thinking," Ronon whispered, then leaned back as they entered the stargate.

oOo

Teyla Emmagen lay hidden under some debris, hearing the screams of the Athosians as they ran from the Wraith. Blood trickled from a gash on her scalp, and she gasped for breath. She had regained consciousness a few moments ago, and lay on the ground in a daze. She was on Athos, and her village was under attack from the Wraith. She looked around, but saw no sign of Sheppard or the others. Instead, she saw the three Wraith ships blasting at the ramshackle huts and beaming the few remaining villagers into their ships. Carefully, she leaned up on her hands, peering through the darkness and smoke. The sound of crying reached her ears, and she forced herself to her feet, ignoring the pain in her side.

Teyla spied a small group of children, and warning them to remain quiet, she led them to a hidden shelter. She lurched back to the village, hoping to find more survivors, especially Halling. Calling his name, she staggered from hut to hut, peering through the flames, ignoring the dizziness that overwhelmed her. She paused as the Wraith ships roared by, and, with a whoosh, disappeared into the stargate.

Teyla stood for a moment, her eyes seeing the destruction, her mind trying to comprehend the loss. Her village was decimated, most of people taken by the Wraith. A pain in her side caused her to wince, and she glanced down, surprised at the amount of blood staining her tunic. She bowed her head; once again, she had failed her people. Stifling a shout of frustration, she turned and started to walk towards the hidden children. At least all her people weren't lost. She had only taken two small steps, though, when her body betrayed her, and Teyla fell forward into darkness.

oOo

The jumper zipped out of the stargate, and John Sheppard gasped at the destruction before him. Although it was night, flames from the burning buildings illuminated the village. Or what was left of the village.

He heard Ronon's sharp intake of breath, and a moment later the runner asked, "Are we too late?" His voice was tight.

"I hope not," John answered as he took a slow cruise over the village center. He set the ship down, admonished Ronon to stay put, and he and Ford exited out the rear hatch.

"What are we looking for sir?" Ford asked as he clicked off the safety of his P-90. Both men walked carefully around spots of flaming debris.

"Survivors, especially their leader, Teyla. And keep an eye out for any Wraith," John advised. He directed Ford to the left, then swung right, searching for the Athosian leader. His stomach clenched at the thought of Teyla hurt or dying before he could make amends. His face grim, he used the barrel of his weapon to turn over debris, hoping to find anyone still alive.

"Sheppard! Over here!" Ronon's voice echoed across the compound, and John ran to his side. He took a moment to glare disapprovingly at the runner, then bent over, carefully turning over an unconscious Teyla. Blood trickled across her scalp, and stained the front of her tunic.

"Teyla!" John leaned in and felt frantically for a pulse, finally finding a rapid beat below his fingers. He keyed his radio, yelling for Ford. He exchanged a worried look with Ronon, then gently shook the Athosian leader.

"Teyla. Come on, open your eyes." John held his breath as she moaned softly, then blinked open her eyes. Surprise mixed with confusion filled their warm depths as she focused on John and Ronon. Realization blossomed, and she struggled to sit up.

"Whoa….stay put. You're injured," John said, pushing her back. Teyla fought for a moment longer, then sighed as she sagged down.

"The Wraith….my people…" her words dropped off, and John nodded in understanding.

"The Wraith are gone. We're still looking for survivors," he said softly, and Teyla could see the regret in his face. She lay still for a second, then reached up a hand, and grabbed his arm.

"You kept your promise, Sheppard. You returned to Athos. You could not know that the Wraith would arrive first." She waited until he gave a short nod of acceptance, then shut her eyes. She had never imagined that the man who had abandoned her so many months before would ever return, especially now when she and her people needed help the most.

John looked up as Ford arrived, leading a small group of crying children. As the lieutenant knelt down to examine Teyla's injuries, John stood, his gaze sweeping the destroyed village. Maybe he could have prevented this from happening if he had kept his word two years ago – he would never know. Still, fate had given him another opportunity, a chance to make things better, starting with helping these people. As his eyes focused on Ronon and Teyla, he managed a tight grin. Being switched to another reality may just have been a blessing in disguise. Now he could start to make things right again.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Long Strange Trip

Chapter 13

_Regular SGA-1 team on Regular Atlantis – Yay!_

John Sheppard slowly opened his eyes, blinking and trying to focus. His head was pounding, and his body ached. He could feel the hard floor under him, and he grimaced. The last thing he remembered was offering to help Rodney fix the damaged Ancient device.

"McKay?" Silence. Cautiously, John propped himself on one hand, and looked around. The still forms of his teammates – Rodney, Ronon and Teyla – lay sprawled on the floor around him, and he closed his eyes in relief. They were in the room on Atlantis – their Atlantis. Stifling a yell of success, he jumped to his feet, nearly toppling over as dizziness overwhelmed him.

"Colonel Sheppard! Please respond!" The frantic voice of Radek Zelenka echoed through his ears, and John quickly keyed his headset.

"Yeah, yeah, Zelenka. We're here. Give me a minute," he said. John reached down and gave McKay a gentle shake on the arm. The scientist responded with a groan, then opened one eye.

"What happened?" Rodney asked, slowly coming to his feet. Behind him, Ronon Dex had grabbed Teyla's arm and they stood, relief on their faces.

John walked over to his three friends, placing a hand on Ronon's shoulder, and looking into Teyla's warm eyes. Next to him, Rodney swayed slightly back and forth as he glanced around the room. Suddenly, huge smile crossed the scientist's face.

"He did it!" He whirled around, then stopped, exchanging a triumphant look with Colonel Sheppard.

"We're home!"

oOo

"John, you really don't have to do this, you know," Elizabeth said as she watched the Colonel quickly slice an onion. Sheppard only shook his head, glancing at her wine glass, pausing long enough to fill it with the dark red liquid.

"Elizabeth, when was the last time anyone made you dinner?" he asked. She paused as she took a sip of the wine, her eyes growing distant.

"It's been….quite awhile," she admitted and he flashed her a smile.

"Well, it just so happens that I make a mean lasagna. Best you ever had," he promised, humming as he slid the onion into a frying pan. The delightful smell of cooking filled the room, and Elizabeth closed her eyes as she relaxed on John's small couch.

It was late in the evening, and Elizabeth could see the now-familiar stars of the Pegasus galaxy flickering in the night sky through one of the windows. As she listened to John open and close cabinet doors, her mind wandered over the wild story SGA-1 had related during the debriefing. They had returned from their second trip to the mysterious room in Atlantis jubilant, barely able to keep the wide smiles off their faces. Rodney had stayed only a few minutes, long enough for Carson Beckett to check him over, then, after a short word with Major Lorne, had hurried back to the room, Radek Zelenka on his heels.

Elizabeth felt a shiver run down her spine. She had known that something was wrong with John this morning, but couldn't put her finger on the differences. Then John – her John - had revealed that it had been the Sheppard from another reality, and the pieces fell into place. The look in that Sheppard's eyes had been…..lost, defeated, broken. Nothing like the man who was swearing softly as the sauce burbled onto the stovetop.

"Hungry?" John asked, his smile loose and friendly. Elizabeth had been shocked to hear that she had been killed in the other reality, almost as shocked as when she met her 'older' self months ago. Other details were nearly as surprising: John was a drunk, and only a Major; Ronon was still a stranger, running from the Wraith; Ford was never attacked by a Wraith, still a member of the team; Teyla was no longer the leader of the Athosians; and, most incredible of all, Rodney was a husband and father. For a few minutes, Elizabeth wished she could have gone with the team, and experienced the alternate realities first-hand.

Now, though, she was just happy to have the team – the real team – back. Sure, Rodney could be annoying, but he was the Rodney she knew, and trusted. The same went for the others. Elizabeth couldn't imagine not having any of the four SGA-1 members by her side.

That went double for the man in the kitchen. Elizabeth had a suspicion that the news of her death had shaken John, more than he was willing to admit. She wondered how she would have reacted if the tables had been turned, and she had been told John had been killed. She shivered again; hopefully, she would never have that experience.

John came around the couch and plopped down, giving her a teasing grin. "Everything's cooking – just gotta wait," he said. Elizabeth returned his broad grin, and took another sip of wine. Nope, things were just fine the way they were.

oOo

Ronon watched as Teyla grasped Halling's arms, their foreheads meeting. He had accompanied the Athosian leader to the mainland, succumbing to his need to be near his teammate. After the debriefing, Teyla had requested a jumper, stating she wanted to see her people, and Elizabeth had granted Teyla's wish. Now, as Ronon watched the intimate exchange between the two Athosians, he felt like an intruder. Perhaps he should have stayed on Atlantis.

His thoughts were interrupted by Teyla's warm hand on his arm. "Is something wrong?" she asked, and Ronon shook his head. Then, seeing the doubt in her eyes, he sighed.

"I only wish I knew where Owen was," he admitted. It bothered him that in another reality, the small man had saved his life – twice – and yet, here, he had no clue where this man was, or even if he was still alive somewhere. Teyla nodded in agreement.

"I, too, would want to find him, were I in your position. Perhaps, one day in the future, we will locate Owen." Teyla tugged on Ronon's arm and they exited the small hut, out into the night.

"I am just happy to be here," Teyla said softly. "To see my people living like animals, it was……" she stopped, crossing her arms, and rubbing at the goose bumps. "I never want to go through that again," she said.

Ronon only nodded, moving closer, trying to offer the woman comfort. Never had he felt more abandoned, or alone, then when he had been stuck in the other reality. The experience had opened his eyes to the positive aspects of his own life – meeting the humans, joining SGA-1 and befriending Sheppard, learning to trust again, to live again. He held Teyla's gaze as she smiled up at him, her eyes warm and compassionate. Yes, things may be hard in this reality, but it was the only one he knew, and the only one he wanted to know.

oOo

Dr. Rodney McKay staggered into his quarters, and sagged on to his bed. He was exhausted. He and the other SGA-1 members had left the room, under orders from Dr. Weir to report to the infirmary. He had allowed Carson Beckett to give him a quick check-up, then, after a brief word with Sheppard, he had returned to the room, accompanied by Zelenka and a team of technicians.

He had ordered the power crystal removed, then, as Radek watched in horror, Rodney had dropped the glass onto the floor, allowing it to smash into hundreds of pieces. Rodney hadn't said a word, just stared at the shards laying at his feet, relief on his face.

Finally, he had looked around, ordering Radek and the techs to disassemble the device, and disconnect it from all power sources, thereby preventing another energy surge. At this, Zelenka had exploded, swearing at Rodney in a mixture of English and Czechoslovakian, but Rodney was immovable. Never again would anyone travel through this device.

McKay knew that he would have to answer to Elizabeth for his actions, but that could wait until tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted was to curl up in his bedcovers, and sleep for the next three days.

_Meow_. _Meow_. Rodney's eyes popped open, and he hurried over to his laptop. On the screen was the image of Snickers, his cat, scurrying back and forth, an envelope in his mouth. McKay gave a wry smile; the meowing sound meant he had mail. Eagerly, he clicked on the cat, and the screen opened, revealing a memo from Major Lorne.

Rodney had approached the Major after seeing Carson Beckett, requesting that the Major search the files for a Doctor Jessica Hardy. It was obvious that Jessica wasn't a member of Carson's current staff, which led Rodney to believe that she hadn't yet arrived on Atlantis. He had blushed profusely when Lorne had questioned him, but had not offered an explanation. The Major had shaken his head, telling McKay that he couldn't remember any Dr. Hardy, male or female, on the list of potential expedition personnel, but assured the scientist that he would investigate.

Rodney read the memo, his face turning pale. Finally, he stood up and staggered to his window, staring out at the night sky. He leaned up against the glass, closing his eyes, trying to keep his emotions under control. Lorne's typewritten words echoed through his brain:

_To:Dr. McKay_

_From:Major Lorne_

_Re:Dr. Jessica Hardy_

_I searched the personnel files for Atlantis, and found a death certificate for a Dr. Jessica Hardy, Thoracic Surgeon. I'm sorry to tell you that she was killed during the Wraith attack of last year._

_If you like, I can give you the address of her next of kin. Please advise._

Rodney McKay felt his heart ache, and clenching his fists, tried to convince himself that there was no guarantee that had Jessica lived, they would have had some kind of future together. Perhaps even a future with a blue-eye daughter, and laughter, even happiness. No, Rodney, thought, there had been no guarantee. But that didn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

The End


End file.
